This invention relates to novel compounds which inhibit production of cytokines involved in inflammatory processes and are thus useful for treating diseases and pathological conditions involving inflammation such as chronic inflammatory disease. This invention also relates to processes for preparing these compounds and to pharmaceutical compositions comprising these compounds.
Tumor necrosis factor (TNF) and interluekin-1 (IL-1) are important biological entities collectively referred to as proinflammatory cytokines. These, along with several other related molecules, mediate the inflammatory response associated with the immunological recognition of infectious agents. The inflammatory response plays an important role in limiting and controlling pathogenic infections.
Elevated levels of proinflammatory cytokines are also associated with a number of diseases of autoimmunity such as toxic shock syndrome, rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, diabetes and inflammatory bowel disease (Dinarello, C. A., et al., 1984, Rev. Infect. Disease 6:51). In these diseases, chronic elevation of inflammation exacerbates or causes much of the pathophysiology observed. For example, rheumatoid synovial tissue becomes invaded with inflammatory cells that result in destruction to cartilage and bone (Koch, A. E., et al., 1995, J. Invest. Med. 43: 28-38). An important and accepted therapeutic approach for potential drug intervention in these diseases is the reduction of proinflammatory cytokines such as TNF (also referred to in its secreted cell-free form as TNFxcex1) and IL-1xcex2. A number of anti-cytokine therapies are currently in clinical trials. Efficacy has been demonstrated with a monoclonal antibody directed against TNFxcex1 in a number of autoimmune diseases (Heath, P., xe2x80x9cCDP571: An Engineered Human IgG4 Anti-TNFxcex1 Antibodyxe2x80x9d IBC Meeting on Cytokine Antagonists, Philadelphia, Pa., Apr. 24-5, 1997). These include the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis, Crohn""s disease and ulcerative colitis (Rankin, E. C. C., et al., 1997, British J. Rheum. 35: 334-342 and Stack, W. A., et al., 1997, Lancet 349: 521-524). The monoclonal antibody is thought to function by binding to both soluble TNFxcex1 and to membrane bound TNF. A soluble TNFxcex1 receptor has been engineered that interacts with TNFxcex1. The approach is similar to that described above for the monoclonal antibodies directed against TNFxcex1; both agents bind to soluble TNFxcex1, thus reducing its concentration. One version of this construct, called Enbrel (Immunex, Seattle, Wash.) recently demonstrated efficacy in a Phase III clinical trial for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis (Brower et al., 1997, Nature Biotechnology 15: 1240). Another version of the TNFxcex1 receptor, Ro 45-2081 (Hoffman-LaRoche Inc., Nutley, N.J.) has demonstrated efficacy in various animal models of allergic lung inflammation and acute lung injury. Ro 45-2081 is a recombinant chimeric molecule constructed from the soluble 55 kDa human TNF receptor fused to the hinge region of the heavy chain IgG1 gene and expressed in eukaryotic cells (Renzetti, et al., 1997, Inflamm. Res. 46: S143).
IL-1 has been implicated as an immunological effector molecule in a large number of disease processes. IL-1 receptor antagonist (IL-1ra) had been examined in human clinical trials. Efficacy has been demonstrated for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis (Antril, Amgen). In a phase III human clinical trial IL-1ra reduced the mortality rate in patients with septic shock syndrome (Dinarello, 1995, Nutrution 11, 492). Osteoarthritis is a slow progressive disease characterized by destruction of the articular cartilage. IL-1 is detected in synovial fluid and in the cartilage matrix of osteoarthritic joints. Antagonists of IL-1 have been shown to diminish the degradation of cartilage matrix components in a variety of experimental models of arthritis (Chevalier, 1997, Biomed Pharmacother. 51, 58). Nitric oxide (NO) is a mediator of cardiovascular homeostasis, neurotransmission and immune function; recently it has been shown to have important effects in the modulation of bone remodeling. Cytokines such as IL-1 and TNF are potent stimulators of NO production. NO is an important regulatory molecule in bone with effects on cells of the osteoblast and osteoclast lineage (Evans, et al., 1996, J Bone Miner Res. 11, 300). The promotion of beta-cell destruction leading to insulin dependent diabetes mellitus shows dependence on IL-1. Some of this damage may be mediated through other effectors such as prostaglandins and thromboxanes. IL-1 can effect this process by controlling the level of both cyclooxygenase II and inducible nitric oxide synthetase expression (McDaniel et al., 1996, Proc Soc Exp Biol Med. 211, 24).
Inhibitors of cytokine production are expected to block inducible cyclooxygenase (COX-2) expression. COX-2 expression has been shown to be increased by cytokines and it is believed to be the isoforn of cyclooxygenase responsible for inflammation (M. K. O""Banion et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A, 1992, 89, 4888.) Accordingly, inhibitors of cytokines such as IL-1 would be expected to exhibit efficacy against those disorders currently treated with COX inhibitors such as the familiar NSAIDs. These disorders include acute and chronic pain as well as symptoms of inflammation and cardiovascular disease.
Elevation of several cytokines have been demonstrated during active inflammatory bowel disease (IBD). A mucosal imbalance of intestinal IL-1 and IL-1ra is present in patients with IBD. Insufficient production of endogenous IL-1ra may contribute to the pathogenesis of IBD (Cominelli, et al., 1996, Aliment Pharmacol Ther. 10, 49). Alzheimer disease is characterized by the presence of beta-amyloid protein deposits, neurofibrillary tangles and cholinergic dysfunction throughout the hippocampal region. The structural and metabolic damage found in Alzheimer disease is possibly due to a sustained elevation of IL-1 (Holden, et al., 1995, Med Hypotheses, 45, 559). A role for IL-1 in the pathogenesis of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) has been identified. IL-1ra showed a clear relationship to acute inflammatory events as well as to the different disease stages in the pathophysiology of HIV infection (Kreuzer, et al., 1997, Clin Exp Immunol. 109, 54). IL-1 and TNF are both involved in periodontal disease. The destructive process associated with periodontal disease may be due to a disregulation of both IL-1 and TNF (Howells, 1995, Oral Dis. 1, 266).
Proinflammatory cytokines such as TNFxcex1 and IL-1xcex2 are also important mediators of septic shock and associated cardiopulmonary dysfunction, acute respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS) and multiple organ failure. TNFxcex1 has also been implicated in cachexia and muscle degradation, associated with HIV infection (Lahdiverta et al., 1988, Amer. J. Med., 85, 289). Obesity is associated with an increase incidence of infection, diabetes and cardiovascular disease. Abnormalities in TNFa expression have been noted for each of the above conditions (Loffreda, et al., 1998, FASEB J. 12, 57). It has been proposed that elevated levels of TNFxcex1 are involved in other eating related disorders such as anorexia and bulimia nervosa. Pathophysiological parallels are drawn between anorexia nervosa and cancer cachexia (Holden, et al., 1996, Med Hypotheses 47, 423). An inhibitor of TNFxcex1 production, HU-211, was shown to improve the outcome of closed brain injury in an experimental model (Shohami, et al., 1997, J Neuroimmunol. 72, 169). Atherosclerosis is known to have an inflammatory component and cytokines such as IL-1 and TNF have been suggested to promote the disease. In an animal model an IL-1 receptor antagonist was shown to inhibit fatty streak formation (Elhage et al., 1998, Circulation, 97, 242).
The abnormal expression of inducible nitric oxide synthetase (iNOS) has been associated with hypertension in the spontaneously hypertensive rat (Chou et al., 1998, Hypertension, 31, 643). IL-1 has a role in the expression of iNOS and therefore may also have a role in the pathogenesis of hypertension (Singh et al., 1996, Amer. J. Hypertension, 9, 867).
IL-1 has also been shown to induce uveitis in rats which could be inhibited with IL-1 blockers. (Xuan et al., 1998, J. Ocular Pharmacol. and Ther., 14, 31). Cytokines including IL-1,TNF and GM-CSF have been shown to stimulate proliferation of acute myelogenous leukemia blasts (Bruserud, 1996, Leukemia Res. 20, 65). IL-1 was shown to be essential for the development of both irritant and allergic contact dermatitis. Epicutaneous sensitization can be prevented by the administration of an anti-IL-1 monoclonal antibody before epicutaneous application of an allergen (Muller, et al., 1996, Am J Contact Dermat. 7, 177). Data obtained from IL-1 knock out mice indicates the critical involvement in fever for this cytokine (Kluger et al., 1998, Clin Exp Pharmacol Physiol. 25, 141). A variety of cytokines including TNF, IL-1, IL-6 and IL-8 initiate the acute-phase reaction which is stereotyped in fever, malaise, myalgia, headaches, cellular hypermetabolism and multiple endocrine and enzyme responses (Beisel, 1995, Am J Clin Nutr. 62, 813). The production of these inflammatory cytokines rapidly follows trauma or pathogenic organism invasion.
Other proinflammatory cytokines have been correlated with a variety of disease states. IL-8 correlates with influx of neutrophils into sites of inflammation or injury. Blocking antibodies against IL-8 have demonstrated a role for IL-8 in the neutrophil associated tissue injury in acute inflammation (Harada et al., 1996, Molecular Medicine Today 2, 482). Therefore, an inhibitor of IL-8 production may be useful in the treatment of diseases mediated predominantly by neutrophils such as stroke and myocardial infarction, alone or following thrombolytic therapy, thermal injury, adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), multiple organ injury secondary to trauma, acute glomerulonephritis, dermatoses with acute inflammatory components, acute purulent meningitis or other central nervous system disorders, hemodialysis, leukopherisis, granulocyte transfusion associated syndromes, and necrotizing enterocolitis. Rhinovirus triggers the production of various proinflammatory cytokines, predominantly IL-8, which results in symptomatic illnesses such as acute rhinitis (Winther et al., 1998, Am J Rhinol. 12, 17).
Other diseases that are effected by IL-8 include myocardial ischemia and reperfusion, inflammatory bowel disease and many others.
The proinflammatory cytokine IL-6 has been implicated with the acute phase response. IL-6 is a growth factor in a number in oncological diseases including multiple myeloma and related plasma cell dyscrasias (Treon, et al., 1998, Current Opinion in Hematology 5: 42). It has also been shown to be an important mediator of inflammation within the central nervous system. Elevated levels of IL-6 are found in several neurological disorders including AIDS dementia complex, Alzheimer""s disease, multiple sclerosis, systemic lupus erythematosus, CNS trauma and viral and bacterial meningitis (Gruol, et al., 1997, Molecular Neurobiology 15: 307). IL-6 also plays a significant role in osteoporosis. In murine models it has been shown to effect bone resorption and to induce osteoclast activity (Ershler et al., 1997, Development and Comparative Immunol. 21: 487). Marked cytokine differences, such as IL-6 levels, exist in vivo between osteoclasts of normal bone and bone from patients with Paget""s disease (Mills, et al., 1997, Calcif Tissue Int. 61, 16). A number of cytokines have been shown to be involved in cancer cachexia. The severity of key parameters of cachexia can be reduced by treatment with anti IL-6 antibodies or with IL-6 receptor antagonists (Strassmann, et al, 1995, Cytokins Mol Ther. 1, 107). Several infectious diseases, such as influenza, indicate IL-6 and IFN alpha as key factors in both symptom formation and in host defense (Hayden, et al., 1998, J Clin Invest. 101, 643). Overexpression of IL-6 has been implicated in the pathology of a number of diseases including multiple myeloma, rheumatoid arthritis, Castleman""s disease, psoriasis and post-menopausal osteoporosis (Simpson, et al., 1997, Protein Sci. 6, 929). Compounds that interfered with the production of cytokines including IL-6, and TNF were effective in blocking a passive cutaneous anaphylaxis in mice (Scholz et al., 1998, J. Med. Chem., 41, 1050).
GM-CSF is another proinflammatory cytokine with relevance to a number of therapeutic diseases. It influences not only proliferation and differentiation of stem cells but also regulates several other cells involved in acute and chronic inflammation. Treatment with GM-CSF has been attempted in a number of disease states including burn-wound healing, skin-graft resolution as well as cytostatic and radiotherapy induced mucositis (Masucci, 1996, Medical Oncology 13: 149). GM-CSF also appears to play a role in the replication of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) in cells of macrophage lineage with relevance to AIDS therapy (Crowe et al., 1997, Journal of Leukocyte Biology 62, 41). Bronchial asthma is characterised by an inflammatory process in lungs. Involved cytokines include GM-CSF amongst others (Lee, 1998, J R Coll Physicians Lond 32, 56). Interferon xcex3 (IFN xcex3) has been implicated in a number of diseases. It has been associated with increased collagen deposition that is a central histopathological feature of graft-versus-host disease (Parkman, 1998, Curr Opin Hematol. 5, 22). Following kidney transplantation, a patient was diagnosed with acute myelogenous leukemia. Retrospective analysis of peripheral blood cytokines revealed elevated levels of GM-CSF and IFN xcex3. These elevated levels coincided with a rise in peripheral blood white cell count (Burke, et al., 1995, Leuk Lymphoma. 19, 173). The development of insulin-dependent diabetes (Type 1) can be correlated with the accumulation in pancreatic islet cells of T-cells producing IFN xcex3 (Ablumunits, et al., 1998, J Autoimmun. 11, 73). IFN xcex3 along with TNF, IL-2 and IL-6 lead to the activation of most peripheral T-cells prior to the development of lesions in the central nervous system for diseases such as multiple sclerosis (MS) and AIDS dementia complex (Martino et al., 1998, Ann Neurol. 43, 340). Atherosclerotic lesions result in arterial disease that can lead to cardiac and cerebral infarction. Many activated immune cells are present in these lesions, mainly T-cells and macrophages. These cells produce large amounts of proinflammatory cytokines such as TNF, IL-1 and IFN xcex3. These cytokines are thought to be involved in promoting apoptosis or programmed cell death of the surrounding vascular smooth muscle cells resulting in the atherosclerotic lesions (Geng, 1997, Heart Vessels Suppl 12, 76). Allergic subjects produce mRNA specific for IFN xcex3 following challenge with Vespula venom (Bonay, et al., 1997, Clin Exp Immunol. 109, 342). The expression of a number of cytokines, including IFN xcex3 has been shown to increase following a delayed type hypersensitivity reaction thus indicating a role for IFN xcex3 in atopic dermatitis (Szepietowski, et al., 1997, Br J Dermatol. 137, 195). Histopathologic and immunohistologic studies were performed in cases of fatal cerebral malaria. Evidence for elevated IFN xcex3 amongst other cytokines was observed indicating a role in this disease (Udomsangpetch et al., 1997, Am J Trop Med Hyg. 57, 501). The importance of free radical species in the pathogenesis of various infectious diseases has been established. The nitric oxide synthesis pathway is activated in response to infection with certain viruses via the induction of proinflammatory cytokines such as IFN xcex3 (Akaike, et al., 1998, Proc Soc Exp Biol Med. 217, 64). Patients, chronically infected with hepatitis B virus (HBV) can develop cirrhosis and hepatocellular carcinoma. Viral gene expression and replication in HBV transgenic mice can be suppressed by a post-transcriptional mechanism mediated by IFN xcex3, TNF and IL-2 (Chisari, et al., 1995, Springer Semin Immunopathol. 17, 261). IFN xcex3 can selectively inhibit cytokine induced bone resorption. It appears to do this via the intermediacy of nitric oxide (NO) which is an important regulatory molecule in bone remodeling. NO may be involved as a mediator of bone disease for such diseases as: the rheumatoid arthritis, tumor associated osteolysis and postmenopausal osteoporosis (Evans, et al., 1996, J Bone Miner Res. 11, 300). Studies with gene deficient mice have demonstrated that the IL-12 dependent production of IFN xcex3 is critical in the control of early parasitic growth. Although this process is independent of nitric oxide the control of chronic infection does appear to be NO dependent (Alexander et al., 1997, Philos Trans R Soc Lond B Biol Sci 352, 1355). NO is an important vasodilator and convincing evidence exists for its role in cardiovascular shock (Kilbourn, et al., 1997, Dis Mon. 43, 277). IFN xcex3 is required for progression of chronic intestinal inflammation in such diseases as Crohn""s disease and inflammatory bowel disease (IBD) presumably through the intermediacy of CD4+lymphocytes probably of the TH1 phenotype (Sartor 1996, Aliment Pharmacol Ther. 10 Suppl 2, 43). An elevated level of serum IgE is associated with various atopic diseases such as bronchial asthma and atopic dermatitis. The level of IFN xcex3 was negatively correlated with serum IgE suggesting a role for IFN xcex3 in atopic patients (Teramoto et al., 1998, Clin Exp Allergy 28, 74).
Compounds which modulate release of one or more of the aforementioned inflammatory cytokines can be useful in treating diseases associated with release of these cytokines. For example, WO 98/52558 discloses heteroaryl urea compounds which are indicated to be useful in treating cytokine mediated diseases. WO 99/23091 discloses another class of urea compounds which are useful as anti-inflammatory agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,360 discloses N-substituted aryl-Nxe2x80x2-heterocyclic substituted urea compounds which are described as being useful for treating hypercholesterolemia and atheroclerosis.
The work cited above supports the principle that inhibition of cytokine production will be beneficial in the treatment of various disease states. Some protein therapeutics are in late development or have been approved for use in particular diseases. Protein therapeutics are costly to produce and have bioavailability and stability problems. Therefore a need exists for new small molecule inhibitors of cytokine production with optimized efficacy, pharmacokinetic and safety profiles.
In view of the work cited above there is a clear need for compounds that inhibit cytokine production in order to treat various disease states.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide novel compounds which inhibit the release of inflammatory cytokines such as interleukin-1 and tumor necrosis factor.
It is a further object of the invention to provide methods for treating diseases and pathological conditions involving inflammation such as chronic inflammatory disease, using the novel compounds of the invention.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide processes of preparation of the above-mentioned novel compounds.
In one generic aspect of the invention, there is provided compounds of the formula(I): 
wherein:
Ar1 is selected from the group consisting of:
pyrrole, pyrrolidine, pyrazole, imidazole, oxazole, thiazole, furan and thiophene; wherein Ar1 may be substituted by one or more R1, R2 or R3;
Ar2 is:
phenyl, naphthyl, quinoline, isoquinoline, tetrahydronaphthyl, tetrahydroquinoline, tetrahydroisoquinoline, benzimidazole, benzofuran, indanyl, indenyl or indole each being optionally substituted with zero to three R2 groups;
X is:
a) a C5-8 cycloalkyl or cycloalkenyl optionally substituted with 0-2 oxo groups or 0-3 C1-4 branched or unbranched alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy or C1-4 alkylamino chains; b) phenyl, furan, thiophene, pyrrole, imidazolyl, pyridine, pyrimidine, pyridinone, dihydropyridinone, maleimide, dihydromaleimide, piperdine, piperazine or pyrazine each being optionally independently substituted with 0-3 C1-4 branched or unbranched alkyl, C1-4alkoxy, hydroxy, nitrile, mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino, C1-6 alkyl-S(O)m, or halogen;
Y is:
a bond or a C1-4 saturated or unsaturated branched or unbranched carbon chain optionally partially or fully halogenated, wherein one or more methylene groups are optionally replaced by O, NH, S(O), S(O)2 or S and wherein Y is optionally independently substituted with 0-2 oxo groups and one or more C1-4 branched or unbranched alkyl which may be substituted by one or more halogen atoms;
Z is:
a) phenyl, pyridine, pyrimidine, pyridazine, imidazole, furan, thiophene, pyran, which are optionally substituted with one to three groups consisting of halogen, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy, mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino, C1-6 alkyl-S(O)m, COOH and phenylamino wherein the phenyl ring is optionally substituted with one to two groups consisting of halogen, C1-6 alkyl and C1-6 alkoxy;
b) tetrahydropyran, tetrahydrofuran, 1,3-dioxolanone, 1,3-dioxanone, 1,4-dioxane, morpholine, thiomorpholine, thiomorpholine sulfoxide, piperidine, piperidinone, piperazine, tetrahydropyrimidone, cyclohexanone, cyclohexanol, pentamethylene sulfide, pentamethylene sulfoxide, pentamethylene sulfone, tetramethylene sulfide, tetramethylene sulfoxide or tetramethylene sulfone which are optionally substituted with one to three groups consisting of nitrile, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy, mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino-C1-3 alkyl, phenylamino-C1-3 alkyl and C1-3 alkoxy-C1-3 alkyl;
c) C1-6 alkoxy, secondary or tertiary amine wherein the amino nitrogen is covalently bonded to groups selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C1-5alkoxyalkyl, pyridinyl-C1-3 alkyl, imidazolyl-C1-3 alkyl, tetrahydrofuranyl-C1-3 alkyl, phenylamino, wherein the phenyl ring is optionally substituted with one to two halogen, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy or mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino, C1-6 alkyl-S(O)m, and phenyl-S(O)m, wherein the phenyl ring is optionally substituted with one to two halogen, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy or mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino;
R, is:
(a) C3-10 to branched or unbranched alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with one to three phenyl, naphthyl or heterocyclic groups selected from the group consisting of pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, thienyl, furyl, isoxazolyl and isothiazolyl; each such phenyl, naphthyl or heterocycle selected from the group hereinabove described in this paragraph, and being substituted with 0 to 5 groups selected from the group consisting of halogen, C1-6 branched or unbranched alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, C3-8 cycloalkyl, C5-8 cycloalkenyl, hydroxy, nitrile, C1-3 alkyloxy which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, NH2C(O) and di(C1-3)alkylaminocarbonyl;
(b) C3-7 cycloalkyl selected from the group consisting of cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentanyl, cyclohexanyl, cycloheptanyl, bicyclopentanyl, bicyclohexanyl and bicycloheptanyl each being optionally be partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups, or an analog of such cycloalkyl group wherein one to three ring methylene groups are replaced by groups independently selected from the group consisting of O, S, CHOH,  greater than Cxe2x95x90O,  greater than Cxe2x95x90S and NH;
(c) C1-3 branched alkenyl optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with one to three C1-5 branched or unbranched alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl or heterocyclic groups, with each such heterocyclic group being independently selected from the group consisting of pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, thienyl, furyl, isoxazolyl and isothiazolyl, and each such phenyl, naphthyl or heterocyclic group being substituted with 0 to 5 groups selected from the group consisting of halogen, C1-6 branched or unbranched alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentanyl, cyclohexanyl, cycloheptanyl, bicyclopentanyl, bicyclohexanyl, bicycloheptanyl, hydroxy, nitrile, C1-3 alkoxy which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, NH2C(O) and mono- or di(C1-3)alkylaminocarbonyl;
(d) a C5-7 cycloalkenyl selected from the group consisting of cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, cyclohexadienyl, cycloheptenyl, cycloheptadienyl, bicyclohexenyl and bicycloheptenyl, wherein such cycloalkenyl group is optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups;
(e) nitrile; or
(f) C1-6 branched or unbranched alkoxycarbonyl, C1-6 branched or unbranched alkylaminocarbonyl, C1-6 branched or unbranched alkylcarbonylamino-C1-3-alkyl;
R2 is:
a C1-6 branched or unbranched alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated, acetyl, aroyl, C1-4 branched or unbranched alkoxy optionally partially or fully halogenated, halogen, methoxycarbonyl or phenylsulfonyl;
R3 is:
a) phenyl, naphthyl or heterocyclic group selected from the group consisting of pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, thienyl, furyl, tetrahydrofuryl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, indolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzoxazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, benzpyrazolyl, benzothiofuranyl, cinnolinyl, pterindinyl, phthalazinyl, naphthypyridinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinazolinyl, purinyl and indazolyl, wherein such phenyl, naphthyl or heterocyclic group is optionally substituted with one to five groups selected from the group consisting of phenyl, naphthyl, heterocycle selected from the group hereinabove described in this paragraph, C1-6 branched or unbranched alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, bicyclopentyl, bicyclohexyl, bicycloheptyl, phenyl C1-5 alkyl, naphthyl C1-5 alkyl, halogen, hydroxy, nitrile, C1-3 alkyloxy which may optionally be partially or fully halogenated, phenyloxy, naphthyloxy, heteraryloxy wherein the heterocyclic moiety is selected from the group hereinabove described in this paragraph, nitro, amino, mono- or di-(C1-3)alkylamino, phenylamino, naphthylamino, heterocyclylamino wherein the heterocyclyl moiety is selected from the group hereinabove described in this paragraph, NH2C(O), a mono- or di-(C1-3)alkyl aminocarbonyl, C1-5 alkyl-C(O)xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, amino-C1-5 alkyl, mono- or di-(C1-3)alkylamino-C1-5alkyl, amino-S(O)2, di-(C1-3)alkylamino-S(O)2, R4xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl, R5 xe2x80x94C1-5alkoxy, R6xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94C1-5alkyl and R7xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl(R8)N, carboxy-mono- or di-(C1-5)-alkyl-amino;
b) a fused aryl selected from the group consisting of benzocyclobutanyl, indanyl, indenyl, dihydronaphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, benzocycloheptanyl and benzocycloheptenyl, or a fused heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of cyclopentenopyridine, cyclohexanopyridine, cyclopentanopyrimidine, cyclohexanopyrimidine, cyclopentanopyrazine, cyclohexanopyrazine, cyclopentanopyridazine, cyclohexanopyridazine, cyclopentanoquinoline, cyclohexanoquinoline, cyclopentanoisoquinoline, cyclohexanoisoquinoline, cyclopentanoindole, cyclohexanoindole, cyclopentanobenzimidazole, cyclohexanobenzimidazole, cyclopentanobenzoxazole, cyclohexanobenzoxazole, cyclopentanoimidazole, cyclohexanoimidazole, cyclopentanothiophene and cyclohexanothiophene; wherein the fused aryl or fused heterocyclyl ring is substituted with 0 to 3 groups independently selected from the group consisting of phenyl, naphthyl and heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, thienyl, furyl, isoxazolyl, and isothiazolyl, C1-6 branched or unbranched alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, halogen, nitrile, C1-3 alkoxy which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, phenyloxy, naphthyloxy, heterocyclyloxy wherein the heterocyclyl moiety is selected from the group hereinabove described in this paragraph, nitro, amino, mono- or di-(C1-3)alkylamino, phenylamino, naphthylamino, heterocyclylamino wherein the heterocyclyl moiety is selected from the group hereinabove described in this paragraph, NH2C(O), a mono- or di-(C1-3)alkyl aminocarbonyl, C1-4 alkyl-OC(O), C1-5 alkyl-C(O)xe2x80x94C1-4 branched or unbranched alkyl, an amino-C1-5 alkyl, mono- or di-(C1-3)alkylamino-C1-5 alkyl, R9xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl, R10xe2x80x94C1-5 alkoxy, R11xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl, and R12xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl(R1-3)N;
c) cycloalkyl selected from the group consisting of cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, bicyclopentyl, bicyclohexyl and bicycloheptyl, wherein the cycloalkyl is optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups;
d) C5-7 cycloalkenyl selected from the group consisting of cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, cyclohexadienyl, cycloheptenyl, cycloheptadienyl, bicyclohexenyl and bicycloheptenyl, wherein such cycloalkenyl group is optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups;
e) acetyl, aroyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl or phenylsulfonyl; or
f) C1-6 branched or unbranched alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated; or R1 and R2 taken together may optionally form a fused phenyl or pyridinyl ring;
each R1 and R13 is independently selected from the group consisting of: hydrogen and C1-4 branched or unbranched alkyl optionally be partially or fully halogenated;
each R4, R5, R6, R7, R9, R10, R11 and R12 is independently selected from the group consisting of morpholine, piperidine, piperazine, imidazole and tetrazole;
m is 0, 1 or 2;
W is O or S and
pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives thereof.
In one embodiment of the invention there are compounds of the formula(I) as provided above and wherein:
Ar2 is naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indanyl or indenyl and W is O.
In another embodiment of the invention, there are the compounds of the formula (I) as provided immediately above and wherein:
Ar1 is selected from thiophene and pyrazole;
X is C5-7 cycloalkyl or C5-7cycloalkenyl optionally substituted with 0-2 oxo groups or 0-3 C1-4 branched or unbranched alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy or C1-4 alkylamino; or X is phenyl, pyridine, tetrahydropyridine, pyrimidine, furan or thiophene each being optionally independently substituted with 0-3 C1-4 branched or unbranched alkyl, C1-4alkoxy, hydroxy, nitrile, mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino, C1-6 alkyl-S(O)m or halogen;
R1 is C1-4alkyl branched or unbranched, cyclopropyl or cyclohexyl optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups;
R3 is C1-4alkyl branched or unbranched, phenyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazolyl or pyridinyl each being optionally substituted as described hereinabove in the broadest generic aspect, alkoxycarbonylalkyl or cyclopropyl or cyclopentyl optionally substituted as described hereinabove in the broadest generic aspect.
In yet another embodiment of the invention are the compounds of the formula(I) as provided immediately above and wherein:
Ar1 is pyrazole;
X is cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl or cycloheptenyl, optionally substituted with an oxo group or 0-3 C1-4 branched or unbranched alkyl, C1-4alkoxy or C1-4alkylamino; or X is phenyl, pyridine, furan or thiophene each being optionally independently substituted with 0-3 C1-4 branched or unbranched alkyl, C1-4alkoxy, hydroxy, nitrile, mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino, C1-6 alkyl-S(O)m or halogen.
In yet still another embodiment of the invention there the compounds of the formula(I) as provided immediately above and wherein:
Y is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2NHxe2x80x94 or a bond;
and
Z is
phenyl, imidazole, furan, piperazine, tetrahydropyran, morpholine, thiomorpholine, thiomorpholine sulfoxide, piperidine, pyridine, secondary or tertiary amine wherein the amino nitrogen is covalently bonded to groups selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl and C1-5 alkoxyalkyl, phenylamino wherein the phenyl ring is optionally substituted with one to two halogen, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy or mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino, C1-6 alkyl-S(O)m and phenyl-S(O)m wherein the phenyl ring is optionally substituted with one to two halogen, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy or mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino.
In yet a further embodiment of the invention there are the compounds of the formula(I) as provided immediately above and wherein:
Ar1 is 5-tert-butyl-pyrazol-3-yl; wherein the pyrazole ring may be substituted by R3;
R3 is C1-4alkyl branched or unbranched, phenyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazolyl, pyridinyl each being optionally substituted as described hereinabove in the broadest generic aspect, alkoxycarbonylalkyl or cyclopropyl or cyclopentyl optionally substituted as described hereinabove in the broadest generic aspect.
In a still yet further embodiment of the invention there are the compounds of the formula(I) as provided immediately above and wherein X is pyridinyl.
In yet another further embodiment of the invention there are the compounds of the formula(I) as provided immediately above and wherein the pyridinyl is attached to Ar1 via the 3-pyridinyl position.
The following are representative compounds of formula(I) of the invention:
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(morpholin-4-yl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(2-(morpholin-4-yl)ethyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-dimethylaminophenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-(morpholin-4-yl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(5-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-2-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(5-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-fur-2-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-phenyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-piperdin-1-ylmethyl-phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-phenyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)methylphenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3,4-di(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-pyridin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(1-oxo-thiomorpholin-4-ylmethyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(1-oxo-thiomorpholin-4-ylmethyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-tetrahydropyran-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(1-oxo-tetrahydrothiophen-3-ylmethyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(imidazol-1-ylmethyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[2-(3-dimethylaminomethylphenyl)-5-(1-methyl-cyclohexyl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[2-(5-(1-methyl-cyclohexyl)-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(2-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyrimidin-5-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-methoxy-5-(2-morpholin-4-yl-ethoxy)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-(2-morpholin-4-yl-ethoxy)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-3-(dimethylamino)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-3-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
5-tert-butyl-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]ureido}thiophene-2-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
5-tert-butyl-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]ureido}thiophene-2-carboxylic acid methylamide;
5-tert-butyl-1-methyl-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]ureido}-1H-pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
5-tert-butyl-1-methyl-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]ureido}-1H-pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid methylamide;
2-acetylamino N-(5-tert-butyl-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]ureido}thiophen-2-ylmethyl)acetamide;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-morpholin-4-yl-cyclohex-1-enyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-morpholin-4-yl-cylohept-1-enyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-(2-morpholin-4-yl-ethylamino)cyclohex-1-enyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-morpholin-4-yl-cyclohept-1-enyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-(pyridin-4-yl-methylamino)cyclohex-1-enyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-(dimethylaminoethylamino)cyclohex-1-enyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-(pyridin-3-yl-methylamino)cyclohex-1-enyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-(phenyl-methylamino)cyclohex-1-enyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-(2-phenylethylamino)cyclohex-1-enyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-(furan-2-yl-methylamino)cyclohex-1-enyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-(2-pyridin-2-yl-ethylamino)cyclohex-1-enyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-(2-piperdin-1-yl-ethylamino)cyclohex-1-enyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-(2-imidazol-4-yl-ethylamino)cyclohex-1-enyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-(pyridin-2-yl-methylamino)cyclohex-1-enyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-(2-(4-methoxyphenyl)ethylamino)cyclohex-1-enyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-3-oxo-cyclohex-1-enyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(1-oxo-tetrahydrothiophen-3-ylmethyl)-3-oxo-cyclohex-1-enyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(1-oxo-thiomorpholin-4-ylmethyl)-3-oxo-cyclohex-1-enyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylmethyl)-3-oxo-cyclohex-1-enyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-{6-oxo-1-(tetrahydro-pyran-4-ylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-pyridin-4-yl}naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(2-oxo-1-pyridin-4-ylmethyl-piperdin-4-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-oxo-1-pyridin-4-yl-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-pyridin-4-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-oxo-1-pyridin-4-yl-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-pyridin-4-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
5-tert-butyl-3-{3-[4-(6-oxo-1-pyridin-4-yl-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-pyridin-4-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]ureido}thiophene-2-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
5-tert-butyl-1-methyl-3-{3-[4-(6-oxo-1-pyridin-4-yl-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-pyridin-4-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]ureido}pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
5-tert-butyl-1-methyl-3-{3-[4-(6-oxo-1-pyridin-4-yl-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-pyridin-4-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]ureido}pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid methyl amide;
5-tert-butyl-3-{3-[4-(3-morpholin-4-yl-cyclohex-1-enyl)naphthalen-1-yl]ureido}thiophene-2-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
5-tert-butyl-1-methyl-3-{3-[4-(3-morpholin-4-yl-cyclohex-1-enyl)naphthalen-1-yl]ureido}pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid methyl ester; and
5-tert-butyl-1-methyl-3-{3-[4-(3-morpholin-4-yl-cyclohex-1-enyl)naphthalen-1-yl]ureido}pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid methyl amide and
the pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives thereof.
In another embodiment of the invention there are provided the following compounds of formula(I):
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(2-(morpholin-4-yl)ethyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(5-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-2-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(5-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-fir-2-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]urea and
the pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives thereof
In another generic aspect of the invention, there are provided compounds of the formula (Ia): 
wherein:
Ar1 is:
pyrrole, pyrrolidine, pyrazole, imidazole, oxazole, thiazole, furan and thiophene; wherein Ar1 is optionally substituted by one or more R1, R2 or R3;
Ar2 is:
phenyl, naphthyl, quinoline, isoquinoline, tetrahydronaphthyl, tetrahydroquinoline, tetrahydroisoquinoline, benzimidazole, benzofuran, indanyl, indenyl and indole each being optionally substituted with zero to three R2 groups;
X is:
a C5-8 cycloalkyl or cycloalkenyl optionally substituted with one to two oxo groups or one to three C1-4alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy or C1-4 alkylamino chains each being branched or unbranched;
phenyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, tetrahydropyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridinonyl, dihydropyridinonyl, maleimidyl, dihydromaleimidyl, piperdinyl, benzimidazole, 3H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridine, piperazinyl, pyridazinyl or pyrazinyl; each being optionally independently substituted with one to three C1-4 alkyl, C1-4alkoxy, hydroxy, nitrile, amino, mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino, mono- or di-(C1-3 alkylamino)carbonyl, NH2C(O), C1-6 alkyl-S(O)m or halogen;
T is:
a bond or a C1-4 saturated or unsaturated branched or unbranched carbon chain optionally partially or fully halogenated, wherein one or more C atoms are optionally replaced by O, N, or S(O)m and wherein Y is optionally independently substituted with one to two oxo groups, nitrile, phenyl, hydroxy or one or more C1-4 alkyl optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms;
Z is:
aryl, indanyl, heteroaryl selected from benzimidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, furanyl, thienyl and pyranyl, heterocycle selected from piperazinyl, tetrahydropyrimidonyl, cyclohexanonyl, cyclohexanolyl, 2-oxa- or 2-thia-5-aza-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptanyl, pentamethylene sulfidyl, pentamethylene sulfoxidyl, pentamethylene sulfonyl, tetramethylene sulfidyl, tetramethylene sulfoxidyl or tetramethylene sulfonyl, tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, 1,3-dioxolanonyl, 1,3-dioxanonyl, 1,4-dioxanyl, morpholino, thiomorpholino, thiomorpholino sulfoxidyl, thiomorpholino sulfonyl, piperidinyl, piperidinonyl, pyrrolidinyl and dioxolanyl, each of the aforementioned Z are optionally substituted with one to three halogen, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, C1-3 alkoxy-C1-3 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl, aroyl, heteroaroyl, heterocycleC1-3acyl wherein the heteroaryl and heterocycle are as defined hereinabove in this paragraph, C1-3acyl, oxo, hydroxy, pyridinyl-C1-3 alkyl, imidazolyl-C1-3 alkyl, tetrahydrofuranyl-C1-3 alkyl, nitrile-C1-3 alkyl, nitrile, carboxy, phenyl wherein the phenyl ring is optionally substituted with one to two halogen, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy or mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino, amino-S(O)m, C1-6 alkyl-S(O)m or phenyl-S(O)m wherein the phenyl ring is optionally substituted with one to two halogen, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy, halogen or mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino;
or Z is optionally substituted with one to three amino, aminocarbonyl or amino-C1-3 alkyl wherein the N atom is optionally independently mono- or di-substituted by aminoC1-6alkyl, C1-3alkyl, arylC0-3alkyl, C1-5 alkoxyC1-3 alkyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aroyl, C1-3acyl, C1-3alkyl-S(O)m- or arylC0-3alkyl-S(O)mxe2x80x94 each of the aforementioned alkyl and aryl attached to the amino group is optionally substituted with one to two halogen, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy or mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino; or Z is optionally substituted with one to three aryl, heterocycle or heteroaryl as hereinabove described in this paragraph each in turn is optionally substituted by halogen, C1-6 alkyl or C1-6 alkoxy;
or Z is hydroxy, hydroxyC1-3alkyl, halogen, nitrile, amino wherein the N atom is optionally independently mono- or di-substituted by C1-6alkyl, aminoC1-6alkyl, arylC0-3alkyl. C1-5 alkoxyC1-3 alkyl, C1-5alkoxy, aroyl, C1-3acyl, C1-3alkyl-S(O)m-, arylC0-3alkyl-S(O)m-, nitrileC1-4alkyl or C1-3alkoxyC1-3alkyl, each of the aforementioned alkyl and aryl attached to the amino group is optionally substituted with one to two halogen, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy or mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino, C1-6 alkoxyheteroarylC0-3alkyl, heteroarylC0-3alkyl or heterocycyleC0-3alkyl wherein the heteroaryl and heterocycle is hereinabove described in this paragraph,
or Z is C1-6 alkyl branched or unbranched, C1-6 alkoxy, C1-3acylamino, nitrileC1-4alkyl, C1-6 alkyl-S(O)m, and phenyl-S(O)m, wherein the phenyl ring is optionally substituted with one to two halogen, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy or mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino;
R1 is:
a) C1-10 branched or unbranched alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated, and optionally substituted with one to three phenyl, naphthyl or heterocyclic groups selected from the group consisting of pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, thienyl, furyl, isoxazolyl and isothiazolyl; each such phenyl, naphthyl or heterocycle, selected from the group hereinabove described, being substituted with 0 to 5 groups selected from the group consisting of halogen, C1-6 branched or unbranched alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, C3-8 cycloalkyl, C5-8 cycloalkenyl, hydroxy, nitrile, C1-3 alkyloxy which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, NH2C(O) and di(C1-3)alkylaminocarbonyl;
b) C3-7 cycloalkyl selected from the group consisting of cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, bicyclopentyl, bicyclohexyl and bicycloheptyl, each optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups, or an analog of such cycloalkyl group wherein one to three ring methylene groups are replaced by groups independently selected from the group consisting of O, S, CHOH,  greater than Cxe2x95x90O,  greater than Cxe2x95x90S and NH;
c) C3-10 branched alkenyl optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with one to three C1-5 branched or unbranched alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl or heterocyclic groups, with each such heterocyclic group being independently selected from the group consisting of pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, thienyl, furyl, isoxazolyl and isothiazolyl, and each such phenyl, naphthyl or heterocyclic group being substituted with 0 to 5 groups selected from the group consisting of halogen, C1-6 branched or unbranched alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentanyl, cyclohexanyl, cycloheptanyl, bicyclopentanyl, bicyclohexanyl, bicycloheptanyl, hydroxy, nitrile, C1-3 alkoxy which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, NH2C(O) and mono- or di(C1-3)alkylaminocarbonyl;
d) a C5-7 cycloalkenyl selected from the group consisting of cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, cyclohexadienyl, cycloheptenyl, cycloheptadienyl, bicyclohexenyl and bicycloheptenyl, wherein such cycloalkenyl group is optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups;
e) nitrile; or
f) C1-6 branched or unbranched alkoxycarbonyl, C1-6 branched or unbranched alkylaminocarbonyl, C1-6 branched or unbranched alkylcarbonylamino-C1-3-alkyl;
R2 is:
a C1-6 branched or unbranched alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with nitrile, or R2 is acetyl, aroyl, C1-4 branched or unbranched alkoxy optionally partially or fully halogenated, halogen, methoxycarbonyl or phenylsulfonyl;
R3 is:
a) phenyl, naphthyl or heterocyclic group selected from the group consisting of pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, thienyl, furyl, tetrahydrofuryl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, indolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzoxazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, benzpyrazolyl, benzothiofuranyl, cinnolinyl, pterindinyl, phthalazinyl, naphthypyridinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinazolinyl, purinyl and indazolyl, wherein such phenyl, naphthyl or heterocyclic group is optionally substituted with one to five groups selected from the group consisting of a phenyl, naphthyl, heterocycle selected from the group hereinabove described in this paragraph, C1-6 branched or unbranched alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, bicyclopentyl, bicyclohexyl, bicycloheptyl, phenyl C1-5 alkyl, naphthyl C1-5 alkyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, nitrile, C1-3 alkoxy optionally partially or fully halogenated, C1-3 alkoxyC1-5alkyl, C1-3thioalkyl, C1-3thioalkylC1-5alkyl, phenyloxy, naphthyloxy, heteraryloxy wherein the heterocyclic moiety is selected from the group hereinabove described in this paragraph, nitro, amino, mono- or di-(C1-3)alkylamino, phenylamino, naphthylamino, heterocyclylamino wherein the heterocyclyl moiety is selected from the group hereinabove described in this paragraph, NH2C(O), a mono- or di-(C1-3)alkyl aminocarbonyl, C1-5 alkyl-C(O)xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, amino-C1-5 alkyl, mono- or di-(C1-3)alkylamino-C1-5 alkyl, amino-S(O)2, di-(C1-3)alkylamino-S(O)2, R4xe2x80x94C1-5alkyl, R5xe2x80x94C1-5 alkoxy, R6xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94C1-5alkyl and R7xe2x80x94C1-5alkyl(R8)N, carboxy-mono- or di-(C1-5)-alkyl-amino;
b) a fused aryl selected from the group consisting of benzocyclobutanyl, indanyl, indenyl, dihydronaphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, benzocycloheptanyl and benzocycloheptenyl, or a fused heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of cyclopentenopyridine, cyclohexanopyridine, cyclopentanopyrimidine, cyclohexanopyrimidine, cyclopentanopyrazine, cyclohexanopyrazine, cyclopentanopyridazine, cyclohexanopyridazine, cyclopentanoquinoline, cyclohexanoquinoline, cyclopentanoisoquinoline, cyclohexanoisoquinoline, cyclopentanoindole, cyclohexanoindole, cyclopentanobenzimidazole, cyclohexanobenzimidazole, cyclopentanobenzoxazole, cyclohexanobenzoxazole, cyclopentanoimidazole, cyclohexanoimidazole, cyclopentanothiophene and cyclohexanothiophene; wherein the fused aryl or fused heterocyclyl ring is substituted with 0 to 3 groups independently selected from the group consisting of phenyl, naphthyl and heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, thienyl, furyl, isoxazolyl, and isothiazolyl, C1-6 branched or unbranched alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, halogen, nitrile, C1-3 alkoxy which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, phenyloxy, naphthyloxy, heterocyclyloxy wherein the heterocyclyl moiety is selected from the group hereinabove described, nitro, amino, mono- or di-(C1-3)alkylamino, phenylamino, naphthylamino, heterocyclylamino wherein the heterocyclyl moiety is selected from the group hereinabove described, NH2C(O), a mono- or di-(C1-3)alkyl aminocarbonyl, C1-4 alkyl-OC(O), C1-5 alkyl-C(O)xe2x80x94C1-4 branched or unbranched alkyl, an amino-C1-5 alkyl, mono- or di-(C1-3)alkylamino-C1-5 alkyl, R9xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl, R10xe2x80x94C1-5alkoxy, R11xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl and R12xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl(R13)N;
c) cycloalkyl selected from the group consisting of cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, bicyclopentyl, bicyclohexyl and bicycloheptyl, wherein the cycloalkyl is optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups;
d) C5-7 cycloalkenyl selected from the group consisting of cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, cyclohexadienyl, cycloheptenyl, cycloheptadienyl, bicyclohexenyl and bicycloheptenyl, wherein such cycloalkenyl group is optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups;
e) acetyl, aroyl, C1-6alkoxycarbonylC1-6 alkyl or phenylsulfonyl; or
f) C1-6 branched or unbranched alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated; or R1 and R2 taken together optionally form a fused phenyl or pyridinyl ring;
each R8 and R13 is independently selected from the group consisting of: hydrogen and C1-4 branched or unbranched alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated;
each R4, R5, R6, R7, R9, R10, R11 and R12 is independently selected from the group consisting of morpholine, piperidine, piperazine, imidazole and tetrazole;
m is 0, 1 or 2;
W is O or S;
wherein X is directly attached to one or two xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Z, and pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives thereof.
In one embodiment of the invention there are compounds of the formula(Ia) as provided above and wherein:
Ar2 is naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indanyl or indenyl and W is O.
In another embodiment of the invention are compounds of the formula (Ia) as provided immediately above and wherein:
Ar1 is thiophene or pyrazole each substituted independently by one to three R1, R2 or R3;
X is:
a C5-7 cycloalkyl or cycloalkenyl optionally substituted with one to two oxo groups or one to three C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy or C1-4 alkylamino chains each being branched or unbranched;
phenyl, indanyl, furanyl, thienyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrazinyl, tetrahydrapyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridinonyl, piperdinyl, benzimidazole or piperazinyl; each being optionally independently substituted with one to three C1-4 alkyl, C1-4alkoxy, hydroxy, nitrile, amino, mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino, mono- or di-(C1-3 alkylamino)carbonyl, NH2C(O), C1-6 alkyl-S(O)m or halogen;
Y is:
a bond or a C1-4 saturated or unsaturated branched or unbranched carbon chain optionally partially or fully halogenated, wherein one or more C atoms are optionally replaced by O or N, and wherein Y is optionally independently substituted with one to two oxo groups, nitrile, phenyl, hydroxy or one or more C1-4 alkyl optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms;
Z is:
phenyl, heteroaryl selected from pyridinyl, imidazolyl, furanyl and thienyl, heterocycle selected from piperazinyl, 2-oxa-5-aza-bicyclo[2.2.1 ]heptanyl, pentamethylene sulfidyl, pentamethylene sulfoxidyl, pentamethylene sulfonyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, morpholino, thiomorpholino and piperidinyl, each of the aforementioned Z are optionally substituted with one to three halogen, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, C1-3 alkoxy-C1-3 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl, aroyl, morpholinocarbonyl, C1-3acyl, oxo, hydroxy, pyridinyl-C1-3 alkyl, imidazolyl-C1-3 alkyl, tetrahydrofuranyl-C1-3 alkyl, nitrile-C1-3 alkyl, nitrile, carboxy, phenyl wherein the phenyl ring is optionally substituted with one to two halogen, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy or mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino, amino-S(O)m, C1-6 alkyl-S(O)m or phenyl-S(O)m wherein the phenyl ring is optionally substituted with one to two halogen, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy, halogen or mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino; or Z is optionally substituted with one to three amino, aminocarbonyl or amino-C1-3 alkyl wherein the N atom is optionally independently mono- or di-substituted by aminoC1-6alkyl, C1-3alkyl, arylC0-3alkyl, C1-5 alkoxyC1-3 alkyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aroyl, C1-3acyl, C1-3alkyl-S(O)m- or arylC0-3alkyl-S(O)mxe2x80x94 each of the aforementioned alkyl and aryl attached to the amino group are optionally substituted with one to two halogen, C1-6 alkyl or C1-6 alkoxy; or Z is optionally substituted with one to three aryl, heterocycle or heteroaryl as hereinabove described in this paragraph each in turn is optionally substituted by halogen, C1-6 alkyl or C1-6 alkoxy;
or Z is hydroxy, hydroxyC1-3alkyl, halogen, nitrile, amino wherein the N atom is optionally independently mono- or di-substituted by aroyl, C1-3acyl, C1-6alkyl, C1-5 alkoxyC1-3 alkyl, pyridinylC1-3alkyl, tetrahydrafuranylC1-3alkyl, nitrileC1-4alkyl or phenyl wherein the phenyl ring is optionally substituted with one to two halogen, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy or mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino, or Z is C1-6alkyl branched or unbranched, C1-6alkoxy or nitrileC1-4alkyl;
R1 is:
C1-4 branched or unbranched alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated;
cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and cycloheptyl optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups, or an analog of such cycloalkyl group wherein one to three ring methylene groups are replaced by groups independently selected from the group consisting of O, S and NH;
C3-10 branched alkenyl optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with one to three C1-5 branched or unbranched alkyl;
cyclopentenyl and cyclohexenyl optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups;
R2 is:
a C1-6 branched or unbranched alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with nitrile;
R3 is:
phenyl or heterocyclic group selected from the group consisting of pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl and pyrazolyl, wherein such phenyl or heterocyclic group is optionally substituted with one to five groups selected from the group consisting of a phenyl, heterocycle selected from the group hereinabove described in this paragraph, C1-6 branched or unbranched alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, bicyclopentyl, bicyclohexyl, bicycloheptyl, phenyl C1-5 alkyl, naphthyl C1-5 alkyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, nitrile, C1-3 alkoxy optionally be partially or fully halogenated, C1-3 alkoxyC1-5alkyl, C1-3thioalkyl, C1-3thioalkylC1-5alkyl, phenyloxy, naphthyloxy, heteraryloxy wherein the heterocyclic moiety is selected from the group hereinabove described in this paragraph, nitro, amino, mono- or di-(C1-3)alkylamino, phenylamino, naphthylamino, heterocyclylamino wherein the heterocyclyl moiety is selected from the group hereinabove described in this paragraph, NH2C(O), a mono- or di-(C1-3)alkyl aminocarbonyl, C1-5 alkyl-C(O)xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, amino-C1-5 alkyl, mono- or di-(C1-3)alkylamino-C1-5 alkyl, amino-S(O)2, di-(C1-3)alkylamino-S(O)2, R4xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl, R5xe2x80x94C1-5 alkoxy, R6xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl and R7xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl(R8)N, carboxy-mono- or di-(C1-5)-alkyl-amino; a fused aryl selected from the group consisting of benzocyclobutanyl, indanyl, indenyl; wherein the fused aryl is substituted with 0 to 3 groups independently selected from the group consisting of phenyl, naphthyl and heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, thienyl, furyl, isoxazolyl, and isothiazolyl, C1-6 branched or unbranched alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, halogen, nitrile, C1-3 alkoxy which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, phenyloxy, naphthyloxy, heterocyclyloxy wherein the heterocyclyl moiety is selected from the group hereinabove described in this paragraph, nitro, amino, mono- or di-(C1-3)alkylamino, phenylamino, naphthylamino, heterocyclylamino wherein the heterocyclyl moiety is selected from the group hereinabove described in this paragraph, NH2C(O), a mono- or di-(C1-3)alkyl aminocarbonyl, C1-4 alkyl-OC(O), C1-5 alkyl-C(O)xe2x80x94C1-4 branched or unbranched alkyl, an amino-C1-5 alkyl, mono- or di-(C1-3)alkylamino-C1-5alkyl, R9xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl, R10xe2x80x94C1-5 alkoxy, R11xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl and R12xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl(R13)N; cycloalkyl selected from the group consisting of cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, wherein the cycloalkyl is optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups;
C1-6alkoxycarbonylC1-6alkyl;
or R1 and R2 taken together optionally form a fused phenyl or pyridinyl ring;
each R8 and R13 is independently selected from the group consisting of: hydrogen and C1-4 branched or unbranched alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated; and
each R4, R5, R6, R7, R9, R10, R11 and R12 is independently selected from the group consisting of morpholine, piperidine, piperazine, imidazole and tetrazole;
wherein X is directly attached to one xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Z.
In yet still another embodiment of the invention there are the compounds of the formula(Ia) as provided immediately above and wherein:
Ar1 is pyrazole;
X is:
cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, cycloheptenyl, optionally substituted with an oxo group or one to three C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy or C1-4 alkylamino chains each being branched or unbranched; phenyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyridinyl, pyrazinyl piperidinyl or pyrimidinyl each being optionally independently substituted with one to three C1-2 alkyl, C1-2alkoxy, hydroxy or halogen;
Z is:
phenyl, heteroaryl selected from pyridinyl, imidazolyl and furanyl, heterocycle selected from 2-oxa-5-aza-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptanyl, pentamethylene sulfidyl, pentamethylene sulfoxidyl, pentamethylene sulfonyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydropyranyl, piperazinyl, morpholino, thiomorpholino, thiomorpholino sulfoxide and piperidinyl, each of the aforementioned Z are optionally substituted with one to three halogen, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, C1-3 alkoxy-C1-3 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl, aroyl, morpholinocarbonyl, C1-3acyl, oxo, hydroxy, pyridinyl-C1-3 alkyl, imidazolyl-C1-3 alkyl, tetrahydrofuranyl-C1-3 alkyl, nitrile-C1-3 alkyl, nitrile, carboxy, phenyl wherein the phenyl ring is optionally substituted with one to two halogen, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy or mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino, amino-S(O)m, C1-6 alkyl-S(O)m, or phenyl-S(O)m wherein the phenyl ring is optionally substituted with one to two halogen, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy, halogen or mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino; or Z is optionally substituted with one to three amino, aminocarbonyl or amino-C1-3 alkyl wherein the N atom is optionally independently mono- or di-substituted by aminoC1-6alkyl, CH1-3alkyl, arylC0-3alkyl, C1-5alkoxyC1-3 alkyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aroyl, C1-3acyl, C1-3alkyl-S(O)m-, pyridinylC0-3alkyl, tetrahydrafuranylC0-3alkyl, or arylC0-3alkyl-S(O)mxe2x80x94 each of the aforementioned alkyl and aryl attached to the amino group is optionally substituted with one to two halogen, C1-6 alkyl or C1-6 alkoxy;
or Z is hydroxy, hydroxyC1-3alkyl, halogen, nitrile, amino wherein the N atom is optionally independently mono- or di-substituted by C1-6alkyl, pyridinylC0-3alkyl, tetrahydrafuranylC0-3alkyl, C1-5alkoxyC1-3 alkyl, C1-3acyl, nitrileC1-4alkyl or phenyl wherein the phenyl ring is optionally substituted with one to two halogen, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy or mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino, or Z is C1-6alkyl branched or unbranched, C1-6alkoxy or nitrileC1-4alkyl;
R1 is:
C1-4 branched or unbranched alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated; cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentanyl, cyclohexanyl and cycloheptanyl optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups, or an analog of such cycloalkyl group wherein one to three ring methylene groups are replaced by groups independently selected from the group consisting of O, and NH;
C3-10 branched alkenyl optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 branched or unbranched alkyl;
cyclopentenyl and cyclohexenyl optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups;
R2 is:
a C1-6 branched or unbranched alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with nitrile;
R3 is:
phenyl or heterocyclic group selected from the group consisting of pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl and pyrazolyl, wherein such phenyl or heterocyclic group is optionally substituted with one to five groups selected from the group consisting of a phenyl, heterocycle selected from the group hereinabove described in this paragraph, C1-6 branched or unbranched alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, phenyl C1-5 alkyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, nitrile, C1-3 alkoxy optionally partially or fully halogenated, C1-3thioalkyl, C1-3thioalkylC1-5alkyl, amino, mono- or di-(C1-3)akylamino, NH2C(O) or a mono- or di-(C1-3)alkyl aminocarbonyl, C1-6alkoxycarbonylC1-6alkyl;
or R3 is cyclopropyl or cyclopentyl each optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups
or R1 and R2 taken together optionally form a fused phenyl or pyridinyl ring.
In yet a further embodiment of the invention there are the compounds of the formula(Ia) as provided immediately above and wherein:
Y is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)0-3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, NHxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2(CH2CH3)xe2x80x94 or a bond;
X is:
cyclohexenyl optionally substituted with an oxo group or one to three C1-4 alkyl C1-4 alkoxy or C1-4 alkylamino chains each being branched or unbranched;
phenyl, pyridinyl, pyrazinyl, piperidinyl or pyrimidinyl each being optionally independently substituted with one to three C1-2 alkyl, C1-2alkoxy, hydroxy or halogen;
Z is:
phenyl, heteroaryl selected from pyridinyl, imidazolyl and furanyl, heterocycle selected from 2-oxa-5-aza-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptanyl, pentamethylene sulfidyl, pentamethylene sulfoxidyl, pentamethylene sulfonyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydropyranyl, piperazinyl, morpholino, thiomorpholino, thiomorpholino sulfoxide and piperidinyl, each of the aforementioned Z are optionally substituted with one to three halogen, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, C1-3 alkoxy-C1-3 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl, aroyl, morpholinocarbonyl, C1-3acyl, oxo, hydroxy, pyridinyl-C1-3 alkyl, imidazolyl-C1-3 alkyl, tetrahydrofuranyl-C1-3 alkyl, nitrile-C1-3 alkyl, nitrile, carboxy, phenyl wherein the phenyl ring is optionally substituted with one to two halogen, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy or mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino, amino-S(O)m, C1-6 alkyl-S(O)m, or phenyl-S(O)m wherein the phenyl ring is optionally substituted with one to two halogen, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy, halogen or mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino; or Z is optionally substituted with one to three amino or aminocarbonyl wherein the N atom is optionally independently mono- or di-substituted by aminoC1-6alkyl, C1-3alkyl, arylC0-3alkyl, C1-5 alkoxyC1-3 alkyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aroyl, C1-3acyl, C1-3alkyl-S(O)mxe2x80x94 or arylC0-3alkyl-S(O)mxe2x80x94 each of the aforementioned alkyl and aryl attached to the amino group is optionally substituted with one to two halogen, C1-6 alkyl or C1-6 alkoxy;
or Z is hydroxy, hydroxyC,3alkyl, halogen, nitrile, amino wherein the N atom is optionally independently mono- or di-substituted by C1-3alkyl, pyridinylC1-2alkyl, tetrahydrafuranylC1-2alkyl, C1-3 alkoxyC1-3 alkyl, C1-3acyl, nitrileC1-4alkyl, phenyl wherein the phenyl ring is optionally substituted with one to two halogen, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy or mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino, or Z is C1-6alkyl branched or unbranched, C1-6alkoxy or nitrileC1-4alkyl;
R1 is:
C1-4 branched or unbranched alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated;
R2 is:
a C1-3 branched or unbranched alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with nitrile;
R3 is:
phenyl or heterocyclic group selected from the group consisting of pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, and pyrazolyl, wherein such phenyl or heterocyclic group is optionally substituted with one to five groups selected from the group consisting of C1-3 branched or unbranched alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, C1-3 alkoxy which optionally partially or fully halogenated, C1-3thioalkyl, C1-3thioalkylC1-5alkyl, amino or NH2C(O);
C1-3alkoxycarbonyl;
or R3 is cyclopropyl or cyclopentyl each optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups.
In a yet still further embodiment of the invention there are the compounds of the formula(Ia) as provided immediately above and wherein:
Ar1 is 5-tert-butyl-pyrazol-3-yl; wherein the pyrazole ring is substituted independently by one to two R2 or R3;
X is:
cyclohexenyl;
phenyl, pyridinyl, pyrazinyl, piperidinyl or pyrimidinyl each being optionally independently substituted with C1-2alkoxy or hydroxy;
Z is:
phenyl, heteroaryl selected from pyridinyl and furanyl, heterocycle selected from 2-oxa-5-aza-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptanyl, pentamethylene sulfidyl, pentamethylene sulfoxidyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, piperazinyl, morpholino, thiomorpholino and piperidinyl, each of the aforementioned Z are optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl, C1-3 alkoxy, oxo, hydroxy or NH2C(O)xe2x80x94;
or Z is hydroxyC1-3alkyl, amino wherein the N atom is optionally independently mono- or di-substituted by pyridinylmethyl, tetrahydrafuranylmethyl, C1-3 alkoxyC1-3 alkyl, C1-3acyl or nitrileC1-4alkyl, or Z is nitrileC1-4alkyl;
R3 is:
phenyl or heterocyclic group selected from the group consisting of pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, and pyrazolyl, wherein such phenyl or heterocyclic group is optionally substituted with one to two groups selected from the group consisting of C1-2 alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, C1-2 alkoxy which optionally partially or fully halogenated, C1-2thioalkyl, C1-2thioalkylC1-3alkyl, amino or NH2C(O);
C1-3alkoxycarbonyl;
or R3 is cyclopropyl or cyclopentyl each optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups.
In an even further embodiment of the invention there are the compounds of the formula(Ia) as provided immediately above and wherein X is pyridinyl.
In a yet still even further embodiment of the invention there are compounds of the formula(Ia) as provided immediately above and wherein the pyridinyl is attached to Ar1 via the 3-pyridinyl position.
The following are representative compounds of formula(Ia) of the invention:
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-morpholin-4-yl-methylphenyl)-naphthalen-1yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[3-(4-morpholin-4-yl-methylphenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(5-morpholin-4-yl-methylfuran-2-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)cyclohexenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(2-(4-morpholin-4-yl)ethylphenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-dimethylaminomethylphenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(5-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-2-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-(2-(morpholin-4-yl)ethylamino)cyclohexenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5 tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3,4-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)phenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-methylpiperzin-1-yl-methyl)phenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(piperdin-1-yl-methyl)phenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-(2-(pyridin-2-yl)ethylamino)cyclohexenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(2-(pyridin-4-yl)ethylaminomethyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(pyridin-3-yl-methylaminomethyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(3,4-dimethoxyphenylmethyl)-3-hydroxyphenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-oxo-1,6-dihydro-pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)imidazol-1-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)imidazol-1-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(furan-3-yl-methyl)-3-hydroxyphenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(4-hydroxybutylamino)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(pyridin-3-yl-methyl)-3-hydroxyphenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(4-methyl-3-carbamylphenyl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(imidazol-2-yl-methyl)-3-hydroxyphenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(3-hydroxymorpholin-4-yl-methyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(N-2-methoxyethy-N-methylaminomethyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(4-hydroxymorpholin-4-yl-methyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)cyclohexenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(tetrahydrofran-3-yl-methyl)-3-hydroxyphenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(N,N-di-(2-methoxyethyl)aminomethyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(3-cyanopropoxy)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-morpholin-4-yl-methyl-piperdinyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(N,N-di-(2-cyanoethyl)aminomethyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(1-morpholin-4-yl-indan-5-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(furan-2-yl-methyl)-3-hydroxyphenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(thiomorpholin-4-yl-methyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(3-carboxamidomorpholin-4-yl-methyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(2-methyl-3-oxo-piperzin-1-yl-methyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(2-methylpyrimidin-5-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(4-hydroxybutyloxy)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[3-tert-butyl-1xe2x80x2H-[1,4xe2x80x2]bipyrazol-5-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(furan-2-yl-methyl)-3-methoxyphenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(5-(morpholin-4carbonyl)pyrazin-2-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(tetrahydrothiopyran-4-yl-amino)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(2-cyanoethyl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(2,6-dimethylmorpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(2-methoxypyridin-5-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(2-aminoypyridin-5-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-oxo-1,6-dihydropyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-4-carbonyl)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(2-oxa-5-aza-bicyclo[2.2.1]hept-5-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(3-carbamylphenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(N-(2-cyanoethyl)-N-(pyridin-3-yl-methyl)aminomethyl)phenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(N-(2-cyanoethyl)-N-(pyridin-2-yl-methyl)aminomethyl)phenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(N-(2-cyanoethyl)-N-(tetrahydrofuran-2-yl-methyl)aminomethyl)phenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)-4-methoxypyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(1-morpholin-4-yl-propyl)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(N-(3-methoxypropyl)amino)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(N-(3-methoxypropyl)-N-methylamino)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[3-tert-butyl-1xe2x80x2-methyl-1xe2x80x2H-[1,4xe2x80x2]bipyrazol-5-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-benzyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(N-N-di-(2-cyanoethyl)aminomethyl)phenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(4-carbamylphenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(1-oxo-tetrahydrothiopyran-4yl-amino)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(tetrahydropyran-4yl-amino)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[3-tert-butyl-1xe2x80x2-(3-cyanopropyl)-1xe2x80x2H-[1,4xe2x80x2]bipyrazol-5-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-methanesulfinylphenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-methanesulfonylphenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-sulfonamidophenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-(morpholin-4-yl)carbonylphenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-y]-3-[4-(5-(tetrahydrothiopyran-4yl-amino)pyrazin-2-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(methylcarbonylamino)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-4-carbonyl)phenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[3-tert-butyl-1xe2x80x2-(3-methylsulfanylpropyl)-1xe2x80x2H-[1,4xe2x80x2]bipyrazol-5-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(5-(morpholin-4-yl-carbonyl)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(5-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyrazin-2-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-aminopyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(1-methylpiperdin-4-yl-amino)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(2-methylpyrimidin-5-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(2-methyl-3-oxo-piperzin-1-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(2-methylpyrimidin-5-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-carbonyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(2-methylpyrimidin-5-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(N,N-di-(2-methoxyethyl)aminomethyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(2-methylpyrimidin-5-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(1-oxo-thiomorpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(2-methylpyrimidin-5-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(tetrahydropyran-4-yl-amino)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(2-methylpyrimidin-5-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(5-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyrazin-2-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(2-methylthiopyrimidin-5-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(2-methyl-3-oxo-piperzin-1-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(pyridin-3-yl-oxy)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(pyridin-3-yl-amino)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(2-methoxypyrimidin-5-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(5-carbamylpyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(2-aminopyrimidin-5-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(2-methylpyrimidin-5-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[3-tert-butyl-1xe2x80x2-methyl-1xe2x80x2H-[1,4xe2x80x2]bipyrazol-5-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(2-cyclopropylpyrimidin-5-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(2-(pyridin-3-yl-amino)pyrimidin-5-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(1-oxo-tetrahydrothiopyran-4-yl-amino)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(thiomorpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-benzyl-3H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridin-6-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(pyridin-3-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(2-(morpholin-4-yl-carbonyl)pyrimidin-5-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(2-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyrimidin-5-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-amino-4-carbamylphenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(1-oxo-thiomorpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(pyridin-3-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(hydroxy-pyridin-3-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(2-methylpyrimidin-5-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(2-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyrimidin-5-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives thereof.
In another embodiment of the invention there are provided the following compounds of the formula(Ia):
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(5-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-2-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-(2-(pyridin-2-yl)ethylamino)cyclohexenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(pyridin-3-yl-methylaminomethyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(4-hydroxybutylamino)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(4-methyl-3-carbamylphenyl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(3-hydroxypiperidin-1-yl-methyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(4-hydroxymorpholin-4-yl-methyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(3-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)cyclohexenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(tetrahydrofuran-3-yl-methyl)-3-hydroxyphenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(N,N-di-(2-methoxyethyl)aminomethyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(3-cyanopropoxy)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-morpholin-4-yl-methyl-piperdinyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(N,N-di-(2-cyanoethyl)aminomethyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(furan-2-yl-methyl)-3-hydroxyphenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(thiomorpholin-4-yl-methyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(3-carboxamidopiperidin-1-yl-methyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(2-methyl-3-oxo-piperzin-1-yl-methyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(2-methylpyrimidin-5-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(4-hydroxybutyloxy)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[3-tert-butyl-1xe2x80x2H-[1,4xe2x80x2]bipyrazol-5-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(tetrahydrothiopyran-4-yl-amino)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(2-cyanoethyl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(2,6-dimethylmorpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(2-methoxypyridin-5-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(2-aminoypyridin-5-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-4-carbonyl)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(2-oxa-5-aza-bicyclo[2.2.1]hept-5-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(N-(2-cyanoethyl)-N-(pyridin-3-yl-methyl)aminomethyl)phenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(4-(N-(2-cyanoethyl)-N-(tetrahydrofuran-2-yl-methyl)aminomethyl)phenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)-4-methoxypyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(1-morpholin-4-yl-propyl)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[3-tert-butyl-1xe2x80x2-methyl-1xe2x80x2H-[1,4xe2x80x2]bipyrazol-5-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(1-oxo-tetrahydrothiopyran-4yl-amino)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(tetrahydropyran-4yl-amino)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(5-(tetrahydrothiopyran-4yl-amino)pyrazin-2-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(methylcarbonylamino)pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[3-tert-butyl-1xe2x80x2-(3-methylsulfanylpropyl)-1xe2x80x2H-[1,4xe2x80x2]bipyrazol-5-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(2-methylpyrimidin-5-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(1-oxo-thiomorpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(2-methylpyrimidin-5-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(tetrahydropyran-4-yl-amino)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(2-methylthiopyrimidin-5-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(2-aminopyrimidin-5-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[3-tert-butyl-1xe2x80x2-methyl-1xe2x80x2H-[1,4xe2x80x2]bipyrazol-5-yl]-3-[4-(6-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)phenyl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(1-oxo-tetrahydrothiopyran-4-yl-amino)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(thiomorpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(2-(morpholin-4-yl-carbonyl)pyrimidin-5-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(2-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyrimidin-5-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-p-tolyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(6-(1-oxo-thiomorpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyridin-3-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-butyl-2-(2-methylpyrimidin-5-yl)-2H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-[4-(2-(morpholin-4-yl-methyl)pyrimidin-5-yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea and
the pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives thereof.
In yet another generic aspect of the invention, there are provided compounds of the formula (II): 
wherein:
G is:
an aromatic C6-10 carbocycle or a nonaromatic C3-10 carbocycle saturated or unsaturated;
a 6-10 membered heteroaryl containing 1 or more heteroatoms chosen from O, N and S;
a 5-8 membered monocyclic heterocycle containing one or more heteroatoms chosen from O,N and S; or an 8-11 membered bicyclic heterocycle, containing one or more heteroatoms chosen from O, N and S; wherein G is substituted by one or more R1, R2 or R3;
Ar is:
phenyl, naphthyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, tetrahydroquinolinyl, tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzofuranyl, dihydrobenzofuranyl, indolinyl, benzothienyl, dihydrobenzothienyl, indanyl, indenyl or indolyl each being optionally substituted by one or more R4 or R5;
X is:
a C5-8 cycloalkyl or cycloalkenyl optionally substituted with one to two oxo groups or one to three C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy or C1-4 alkylamino chains;
phenyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridinonyl, dihydropyridinonyl, maleimidyl, dihydromaleimidyl, piperdinyl, benzimidazole, 3H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridine, piperazinyl, pyridazinyl or pyrazinyl;
y is: a bond or a C1-4 saturated or unsaturated branched or unbranched carbon chain optionally partially or fully halogenated, wherein one or more methylene groups are optionally replaced by O, N, or S(O)m and wherein Y is optionally independently substituted with one to two oxo groups, phenyl or one or more C1-4 alkyl optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms;
Z is:
phenyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyranyl each being optionally substituted with one to three halogen, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino, C1-6 alkyl-S(O)m, CN, CONH2, COOH or phenylamino wherein the phenyl ring is optionally substituted with one to two halogen, C1-6 alkyl or C1-6 alkoxy;
tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, 1,3-dioxolanonyl, 1,3-dioxanonyl, 1,4-dioxanyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, thiomorpholino sulfoxidyl, thiomorpholino sulfonyl, piperidinyl, piperidinonyl, piperazinyl, tetrahydropyrimidonyl, cyclohexanonyl, cyclohexanolyl, pentamethylene sulfidyl, pentamethylene sulfoxidyl, pentamethylene sulfonyl, tetramethylene sulfide, tetramethylene sulfoxidyl or tetramethylene sulfonyl each being optionally substituted with one to three nitrile, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino-C, 3 alkyl, CONH2, phenylamino-C1-3 alkyl or C1-3 alkoxy-C1-3 alkyl;
halogen, C1-4 alkyl, nitrile, amino, hydroxy, C1-6 alkoxy, NH2C(O), mono- or di(C1-3alkyl) aminocarbonyl, mono- or di(C1-6alkyl)amino, secondary or tertiary amine wherein the amino nitrogen is covalently bonded to C1-3 alkyl or C1-5 alkoxyalkyl, pyridinyl-C1-3 alkyl, imidazolyl-C1-3 alkyl, tetrahydrofuranyl-C1-3 alkyl, nitrile-C1-3 alkyl, carboxamide-C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, wherein the phenyl ring is optionally substituted with one to two halogen, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy or mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino, C1-6 alkyl-S(O)m, or phenyl-S(O)m, wherein the phenyl ring is optionally substituted with one to two halogen, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy, halogen or mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino;
C1-6 alkyl-S(O)m, and phenyl-S(O)m, wherein the phenyl ring is optionally substituted with one to two halogen, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy or mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino;
each R1 is independently:
C1-10 alkyl optionally be partially or fully halogenated, and optionally substituted with one to three C3-10 cycloalkanyl, hydroxy, phenyl, naphthyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, thienyl, furyl, isoxazolyl or isothiazolyl; each of the aforementioned being optionally substituted with one to five groups selected from halogen, C1-6 alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, C3-8 cycloalkanyl, C5-8 cycloalkenyl, hydroxy, nitrile, C1-3 alkoxy which is optionally partially or fully halogenated or NH2C(O), mono- or di(C1-3alkyl)amino, and mono- or di(C1-3alkyl)aminocarbonyl;
cyclopropyloxy, cyclobutyloxy, cyclopentyloxy, cyclohexyloxy, or cycloheptyloxy each being optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups optionally partially or fully halogenated, CN, hydroxyC1-3alkyl or aryl; or an analog of such cycloalkyl group wherein one to three ring methylene groups are independently replaced by O, S(O)m, CHOH,  greater than Cxe2x95x90O,  greater than Cxe2x95x90S or NH;
phenyloxy or benzyloxy each being optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups optionally partially or fully halogenated, CN, hydroxyC1-3alkyl or aryl; or an analog of such cycloaryl group wherein one to two ring methyne groups are independently replaced by N;
cyclopropanyl, cyclobutanyl, cyclopentanyl, cyclohexanyl, cycloheptanyl, bicyclopentanyl, bicyclohexanyl or bicycloheptanyl, each being optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups optionally partially or fully halogenated, CN, hydroxyC1-3alkyl or aryl; or an analog of such cycloalkyl group wherein one to three ring methylene groups are independently replaced by O, S(O)m, CHOH,  greater than Cxe2x95x90O,  greater than Cxe2x95x90S or NH;
C3-10 branched or unbranced alkenyl each being optionally partially or fully halogenated, and optionally be substituted with one to three C1-5 branched or unbranched alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, thienyl, furyl, isoxazolyl or isothiazolyl, each of the aforementioned being substituted with zero to five halogen, C1-6 alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, cyclopropanyl, cyclobutanyl, cyclopentanyl, cyclohexanyl, cycloheptanyl, bicyclopentanyl, bicyclohexanyl and bicycloheptanyl, hydroxy, nitrile, C1-3 alkyloxy which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, NH2C(O), mono- or di(C1-3alkyl)aminocarbonyl; the C3-10 branched or unbranced alkenyl being optionally interrupted by one or more heteroatoms chosen from O, N and S(O)m;
cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, cyclohexadienyl, cycloheptenyl, cycloheptadienyl, bicyclohexenyl or bicycloheptenyl, wherein such cycloalkenyl group is optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups;
nitrile, halogen;
methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl and propoxycarbonyl;
silyl containing three C1-4 alkyl groups optionally partially or fully halogenated;
C3-6 alkynyl branched or unbranched carbon chain optionally partially or fully halogenated, wherein one or more methylene groups are optionally replaced by O, NH or S(O)m and wherein said alkynyl group is optionally independently substituted with one to two oxo groups, pyrrolidinyl, pyrrolyl, one or more C1-4 alkyl optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms, nitrile, morpholino, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, imidazolyl, phenyl, pyridinyl, tetrazolyl, or mono- or di(C1-3alkyl)amino optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms;
each R2, R4, and R5 is
a C1-6 branched or unbranched alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated, acetyl, aroyl, C1-4 branched or unbranched alkoxy, each being optionally partially or fully halogenated, halogen, nitrile, methoxycarbonyl, C1-3 alkyl-S(O)m optionally partially or fully halogenated, or phenylsulfonyl;
C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, or mono- or di-(C1-4 alkyl)amino, nitrile, halogen;
OR6;
nitro; or
mono- or di-(C1-4 alkyl)amino-S(O)2 optionally partially or fully halogenated, or H2NSO2;
each R3 is independently:
phenyl, naphthyl, morpholinyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, thiazolyl, oxazoyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thienyl, furyl, tetrahydrofuryl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, indolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzoxazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, benzpyrazolyl, benzothiofuranyl, cinnolinyl, pterindinyl, phthalazinyl, naphthypyridinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinazolinyl, purinyl or indazolyl, each of the aforementioned is optionally substituted with one to three phenyl, naphthyl, heterocycle or heteroaryl as hereinabove described in this paragraph, C1-6 branched or unbranched alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, cyclopropanyl, cyclobutanyl, cyclopentanyl, cyclohexanyl, cycloheptanyl, bicyclopentanyl, bicyclohexanyl, bicycloheptanyl, phenyl C1-5 alkyl, naphthyl C1-5 alkyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, nitrile, C1-3 alkyloxy optionally partially or fully halogenated, phenyloxy, naphthyloxy, heteroaryloxy or heterocyclicoxy wherein the heterocyclic or heteroaryl moiety is as hereinabove described in this paragraph, nitro, amino, mono- or di-(C1-3alkyl)amino, phenylamino, naphthylamino, heteroaryl or heterocyclic amino wherein the heteroaryl heterocyclic moiety is as hereinabove described in this paragraph, NH2C(O), a mono- or di-(C1-3alkyl) aminocarbonyl, C1-5 alkyl-C(O)xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, amino-C1-5 alkyl, mono- or di-(C1-3alkyl)amino-C1-5 alkyl, amino-S(O)2, di-(C1-3alkyl)amino-S(O)2, R7xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl, R8xe2x80x94C1-5 alkoxy, R9xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl, R10xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl(R11)N, carboxy-mono- or di-(C1-5alkyl)-amino;
a fused aryl selected from benzocyclobutanyl, indanyl, indenyl, dihydronaphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, benzocycloheptanyl and benzocycloheptenyl, or a fused heteroaryl selected from cyclopentenopyridinyl, cyclohexanopyridinyl, cyclopentanopyrimidinyl, cyclohexanopyrimidinyl, cyclopentanopyrazinyl, cyclohexanopyrazinyl, cyclopentanopyridazinyl, cyclohexanopyridazinyl, cyclopentanoquinolinyl, cyclohexanoquinolinyl, cyclopentanoisoquinolinyl, cyclohexanoisoquinolinyl, cyclopentanoindolyl, cyclohexanoindolyl, cyclopentanobenzimidazolyl, cyclohexanobenzimidazolyl, cyclopentanobenzoxazolyl, cyclohexanobenzoxazolyl, cyclopentanoimidazolyl, cyclohexanoimidazolyl, cyclopentanothienyl and cyclohexanothienyl; wherein the fused aryl or fused heteroaryl ring is independently substituted with zero to three phenyl, naphthyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, thienyl, furyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, C1-6 alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, halogen, nitrile, C1-3 alkyloxy which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, phenyloxy, naphthyloxy, heteroaryloxy or heterocyclicoxy wherein the heteroaryl or heterocyclic moiety is as hereinabove described in this paragraph, nitro, amino, mono- or di-(C1-3alkyl)amino, phenylamino, naphthylamino, heteroaryl or heterocyclic amino wherein the heteroaryl or heterocyclic moiety is as hereinabove described in this paragraph, NH2C(O), mono- or di-(C1-3alkyl)aminocarbonyl, C1-4 alkyl-OC(O), C1-5 alkyl-C(O)xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, amino-C1-5 alkyl, mono- or di-(C1-3)alkylamino-C1-5 alkyl, R12xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl, R13xe2x80x94C1-5 alkoxy, R14xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl or R15xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl(R16)N; cyclopropanyl, cyclobutanyl, cyclopentanyl, cyclohexanyl, cycloheptanyl, bicyclopentanyl, bicyclohexanyl or bicycloheptanyl, each being optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups, or an analog of such cycloalkyl group wherein one to three ring methylene groups are independently replaced by O, S, CHOH,  greater than Cxe2x95x90O,  greater than Cxe2x95x90S or NH;
cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, cyclohexadienyl, cycloheptenyl, cycloheptadienyl, bicyclohexenyl or bicycloheptenyl, each optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups;
C1-4 alkyl-phenyl-C(O)xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl-, C1-4 alkyl-C(O)xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl- or C1-4 alkyl-phenyl-S(O)mxe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl-;
C1-6 alkyl or C1-6 branched or unbranched alkoxy each of which is optionally partially or fully halogenated or optionally substituted with R17;
OR18 or C1-6 alkyl optionally substituted with OR18;
amino or mono- or di-(C1-5alkyl)amino optionally substituted with R19;
R20C(O)N(R21)xe2x80x94, R22Oxe2x80x94 or R23R24NC(O)xe2x80x94; R26(CH2)mC(O)N(R21)xe2x80x94 or R26C(O)(CH2)mN(R21)xe2x80x94;
C2-6alkenyl substituted by R23R24NC(O)xe2x80x94;
C2-6 alkynyl branched or unbranched carbon chain, optionally partially or fully halogenated, wherein one or more methylene groups are optionally replaced by O, NH, S(O)m and wherein said alkynyl group is optionally independently substituted with one to two oxo groups, pyrroldinyl, pyrrolyl, morpholinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, imidazolyl, phenyl, pyridinyl, tetrazolyl one or more C1-4 alkyl optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms, nitrile, morpholino, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, imidazolyl, phenyl, pyridinyl, tetrazolyl, or mono- or di(C1-4 alkyl)amino optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms; or
aroyl;
R6 is a:
C1-4 alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with R26;
each R7, R8, R9, R10, R12, R13, R14, R15, R17, R19, R25 and R26 is independently: nitrile, phenyl, morpholino, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, tetrazolyl, amino or mono- or di-(C1-4alkyl)amino optionally partially or fully halogenated;
each R11 and R16 is independently:
hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated;
R1-8 is independently:
hydrogen or a C1-4 alkyl optionally independently substituted with oxo or R25;
R20 is independently:
C1-10 alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated, phenyl, or pyridinyl;
R21 is independently:
hydrogen or C1-3 alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated;
each R22, R23 and R24 is independently:
hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated, said C1-6 alkyl is optionally interrupted by one or more O, N or S, said C1-6 alkyl also being independently optionally substituted by mono- or di-(C1-3alkyl)aminocarbonyl, phenyl, pyridinyl, amino or mono- or di-(C1-4alkyl)amino each of which is optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with mono- or di-(C1-3alkyl)amino; or R23 and R24 taken together optionally form a heterocyclic or heteroaryl ring;
m=0, 1 or 2;
W is O or S and
pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives thereof.
In another embodiment of the invention there is provided compounds of the formula(II) as described immediately above, and wherein
G is:
phenyl, naphthyl, benzocyclobutanyl, dihydronaphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, benzocycloheptanyl, benzocycloheptenyl, indanyl, indenyl;
pyridinyl, pyridonyl, quinolinyl, dihydroquinolinyl, tetrahydroquinoyl, isoquinolinyl, tetrahydroisoquinoyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiophenyl, benzpyrazolyl, dihydrobenzofuranyl, dihydrobenzothiophenyl, benzooxazolonyl, benzo[1,4]oxazin-3-onyl, benzodioxolyl, benzo[1,3]dioxol-2-onyl, benzofuran-3-onyl, tetrahydrobenzopyranyl, indolyl, indolinyl, indolonyl, indolinonyl, phthalimidyl;
oxetanyl, pyrrolidinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydrothiophenyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, dioxanyl, tetramethylene sulfonyl, tetramethylene sulfoxidyl, oxazolinyl, thiazolinyl, imidazolinyl, tertrahydropyridinyl, homopiperidinyl, pyrrolinyl, tetrahydropyrimidinyl, decahydroquinolinyl, decahydroisoquinolinyl, thiomorpholinyl, thiazolidinyl, dihydrooxazinyl, dihydropyranyl, oxocanyl, heptacanyl, thioxanyl or dithianyl; wherein G is substituted by one or more R1, R2 or R3;
In another embodiment of the invention there is provided compounds of the formula(II) as described immediately above, and wherein
G is phenyl, pyridinyl, pyridonyl, naphthyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, pyrazinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiophenyl, benzpyrazolyl, dihydrobenzofuranyl, dihydrobenzothiophenyl, indanyl, indenyl, indolyl, indolinyl, indolonyl or indolinonyl, wherein G is substituted by one or more R1, R2 or R3;
Ar is:
naphthyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, tetrahydroquinolinyl, tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, indanyl, indenyl or indolyl each being optionally substituted by one or more R4 or R5 groups;
X is:
phenyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridinonyl, dihydropyridinonyl, maleimidyl, dihydromaleimidyl, piperdinyl, piperazinyl, pyridazinyl or pyrazinyl
Y is:
a bond or
a C1-4 saturated or unsaturated carbon chain wherein one of the carbon atoms is optionally replaced by O, N, or S(O)m and wherein Y is optionally independently substituted with one to two oxo groups, phenyl or one or more C1-4 alkyl optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms;
Z is:
phenyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, imidazolyl, furanyl, thienyl, dihydrothiazolyl, dihydrothiazolyl sulfoxidyl, pyranyl, pyrrolidinyl which are optionally substituted with one to three nitrile, C1-3 alkyl, C1-3 alkoxy, amino, mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino, CONH2 or OH;
tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, 1,3-dioxolanonyl, 1,3-dioxanonyl, 1,4-dioxanyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, thiomorpholino sulfoxidyl, piperidinyl, piperidinonyl, piperazinyl, tetrahydropyrimidonyl, pentamethylene sulfidyl, pentamethylene sulfoxidyl, pentamethylene sulfonyl, tetramethylene sulfidyl, tetramethylene sulfoxidyl or tetramethylene sulfonyl which are optionally substituted with one to three nitrile, C1-3 alkyl, C1-3 alkoxy, amino, mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino, CONH2, or OH; nitrile, C1-6 alkyl-S(O)m, halogen, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, amino, mono- or di-(C1-6 alkyl)amino, mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)aminocarbonyl or NH2C(O);
each R1 is independently:
C3-6 alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated, and optionally substituted with one to three C3-6cycloalkyl, phenyl, thienyl, furyl, isoxazolyl or isothiazolyl; each of the aforementioned being optionally substituted with one to three groups selected from halogen, C1-3 alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, hydroxy, nitrile or C1-3 alkoxy which is optionally partially or fully halogenated;
cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentanyl, cyclohexanyl, bicyclopentanyl or bicyclohexanyl, each being optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups optionally partially or fully halogenated, CN, hydroxyC1-3alkyl or phenyl; or an analog of such cycloalkyl group wherein one to three ring methylene groups are independently replaced by O, S, CHOH,  greater than Cxe2x95x90O,  greater than Cxe2x95x90S or NH; or
silyl containing three C1-4 alkyl groups optionally partially or fully halogenated;
R2 is independently:
halogen, C1-3 alkoxy, C1-3 alkyl-S(O)m optionally partially or fully halogenated, phenylsulfonyl or nitrile;
R3 is independently:
phenyl, morpholino, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolylidinyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, each being optionally substituted with one to three phenyl, naphthyl, heterocycle or heteroaryl as hereinabove described in this paragraph, C1-6 alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, cyclopropanyl, cyclobutanyl, cyclopentanyl, cyclohexanyl, cycloheptanyl, bicyclopentanyl, bicyclohexanyl, bicycloheptanyl, phenyl C1-5 alkyl, naphthyl C1-5 alkyl, halogen, oxo, hydroxy, nitrile, C1-3 alkyloxy optionally partially or fully halogenated, phenyloxy, naphthyloxy, heteroaryloxy or heterocyclicoxy wherein the heteroaryl or heterocyclic moiety is as hereinabove described in this paragraph, nitro, amino, mono- or di-(C1-3alkyl)amino, phenylamino, naphthylamino, heteroaryl or heterocyclic amino wherein the heteroaryl or heterocyclic moiety is as hereinabove described in this paragraph, NH2C(O), a mono- or di-(C1-3alkyl)aminocarbonyl, C1-5 alkyl-C(O)xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, mono- or di-(C1-3alkyl)amino, mono- or di-(C1-3)alkylamino-C1-5 alkyl, mono- or di-(C1-3alkyl)amino-S(O)2, R7xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl, R8xe2x80x94C1-5 alkoxy, R9xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl, R10xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl(R11)N, carboxy-mono- or di-(C1-5)-alkyl-amino;
C1-3 alkyl or C1-4 alkoxy each being optionally partially or fully halogenated or optionally substituted with R17;
OR18 or C1-6 alkyl optionally substituted with OR18;
amino or mono- or di-(C1-5 alkyl)amino optionally substituted with R19;
R20C(O)N(R21)-, R22Oxe2x80x94; R23R24NC(O)xe2x80x94; R26CH2C(O)N(R21)xe2x80x94 or R26C(O)CH2N(R21)xe2x80x94; C2-4alkenyl substituted by R23R24NC(O)xe2x80x94; or
C2-4 alkynyl branched or unbranched carbon chain optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally independently substituted with one to two oxo groups, pyrroldinyl, pyrrolyl, morpholinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, imidazolyl, phenyl, pyridinyl, tetrazolyl or one or more C1-4 alkyl optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms; and R23 and R24 taken together optionally form imidazolyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl or a pyridinyl ring.
In yet another embodiment of the invention there is provided compounds of the formula(II) as described immediately above, and wherein:
G is phenyl, pyridinyl, pyridonyl, naphthyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, pyrazinyl, benzothiophenyl, dihydrobenzofuranyl, dihydrobenzothiophenyl, indanyl, indolyl, indolinyl, indolonyl or indolinonyl, wherein G is substituted by one or more R1, R2 or R3;
Ar is naphthyl;
X is
phenyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, piperdinyl, piperazinyl, pyridazinyl or pyrazinyl each being optionally independently substituted with one to three C1-4 alkyl, C1-4alkoxy, hydroxy, nitrile, amino, mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino, mono- or di-(C1-3 alkylamino)carbonyl, NH2C(O), C1-6 alkyl-S(O)m or halogen;
Y is:
a bond or a C1-4 saturated carbon chain wherein one of the carbon atoms is optionally replaced by O, N or S and wherein Y is optionally independently substituted with an oxo group;
Z is:
phenyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, imidazolyl, dihydrothiazolyl, dihydrothiazolyl sulfoxide, pyranyl or pyrrolidinyl which are optionally substituted with one to two C1-2 alkyl or C1-2 alkoxy;
tetrahydropyranyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, thiomorpholino sulfoxidyl, piperidinyl, piperidinonyl, piperazinyl or tetrahydropyrimidonyl which are optionally substituted with one to two C1-2 alkyl or C1-2 alkoxy; or
C1-3 alkoxy;
each R1 is independently:
C3-5 alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated, and optionally substituted with phenyl substituted with zero to three halogen, C1-3 alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, hydroxy, nitrile or C1-3 alkoxy which is optionally partially or fully halogenated;
cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentanyl, cyclohexanyl, bicyclopentanyl or bicyclohexanyl, each being optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups optionally partially or fully halogenated, CN, hydroxyC1-3alkyl or phenyl; and an analog of cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentanyl, cyclohexanyl, bicyclopentanyl or bicyclohexanyl wherein one ring methylene group is replaced by O; and
silyl containing three C1-2 independently alkyl groups optionally partially or fully halogenated;
each R2 is independently:
bromo, chloro, fluoro, methoxy, methylsulfonyl or nitrile;
each R3 is independently:
phenyl, morpholino, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrrolylidinyl, 2,5-pyrrolidin-dionyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, each of the aforementioned is optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, halogen, oxo, hydroxy, nitrile and C1-3 alkyloxy optionally partially or fully halogenated;
C1-3 alkyl or C1-3 alkoxy each being optionally partially or fully halogenated or optionally substituted with R17;
OR8 or C1-3 alkyl optionally substituted with OR1-8; amino or mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino optionally substituted with R19;
R20C(O)N(R21)xe2x80x94, R22Oxe2x80x94; R23R24NC(O)xe2x80x94; R26CH2C(O)N(R2)xe2x80x94 or R26C(O)CH2N(R21)xe2x80x94;
C2-4 alkenyl substituted by R23R24NC(O)xe2x80x94; or
C2-4 alkynyl substituted with pyrroldinyl or pyrrolyl; and R23 and R24 taken together optionally form morpholino.
In yet still another embodiment of the invention there is provided compounds of the formula(II) as described immediately above, and wherein
G is phenyl, pyridinyl, pyridonyl, naphthyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, dihydrobenzofuranyl, indanyl, indolinyl, indolonyl, or indolinonyl, wherein G is substituted by one or more R1, R2 or R3;
Ar is 1-naphthyl;
X is:
phenyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, piperdinyl, piperazinyl, pyridazinyl or pyrazinyl;
Y is:
a bond or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
each R1, is independently:
C3-5 alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated, and optionally substituted with phenyl;
cyclopropyl, cyclopentanyl, cyclohexanyl and bicyclopentanyl optionally substituted with one to three methyl groups optionally partially or fully halogenated, CN, hydroxymethyl or phenyl; or 2-tetrahydrofuranyl substituted by methyl; or trimethyl silyl;
each R3 is independently: phenyl, morpholinyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrrolylidinyl, 2,5-pyrrolidin-dionyl, imidazolyl or pyrazolyl, wherein any of the aforementioned is optionally substituted with C1-2 alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated;
C1-3 alkyl or C1-3 alkoxy each being optionally partially or fully halogenated or optionally substituted with diethylamino;
OR18 or C1-3 alkyl optionally substituted with OR18;
amino or mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino optionally substituted with R19;
CH3C(O)NHxe2x80x94, R22Oxe2x80x94; R23R24NC(O)xe2x80x94; R26CH2C(O)N(R21)xe2x80x94 or R26C(O)CH2N(R21)xe2x80x94;
C2-4alkenyl substituted by R23R24NC(O)xe2x80x94; or
C2-4 alkynyl substituted with pyrroldinyl or pyrrolyl;
R23 and R24 are H or R23 and R24 taken together optionally form morpholino; and R26 is morpholino.
In another embodiment of the invention there is provided of the formula(II) as described immediately above, and wherein
G is
phenyl, pyridinyl or naphthyl wherein G is substituted by one or more R1, R2 or R3;
X is:
imidazolyl or pyridinyl;
Y is:
xe2x80x94CH2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
Z is morpholino;
each R1 is independently:
tert-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-amyl or phenyl;
R2 is chloro;
R3 is independently:
methyl, methoxy, methoxymethyl, hydroxypropyl, acetamide, morpholino or morpholinocarbonyl.
In yet a further embodiment of the invention there is provided of the formula(II) as described immediately above, and wherein X is pyridinyl.
In yet a further embodiment of the invention there is provided of the formula(II) as described immediately above, and wherein the pyridinyl is attached to Ar via the 3-pyridinyl position.
The following are representative compounds of the formula(II):
1-(3-Cyano-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(3-Fluoro-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(4-Chloro-2-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(2-Chloro-5-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(3,4-Dimethyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(3-Iodo-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-[4-(6-Morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-m-tolyl-urea
1-(4-Methylsulfany-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(3-Chloro-4-methyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(4-Chloro-3-nitro-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(2,5-Dichloro-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-[4-(6-Morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-naphthalen-2-yl-urea
1-[4-(6-Morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-phenyl-urea
1-(3-chloro-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pylidin-3yl)naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(4-Chloro-3-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-[4-(6-Morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-urea
1-(2-Methyl-3-nitro-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(4-Methyl-2-nitro-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(2,3-Dichloro-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(2-Methoxy-5-methyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthaten-1-yl]-urea
1-(2-Chloro-6-methyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(2,4-Dichloro-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(4-Methyl-3-nitro-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(2,4-Dimethyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(2,3-Dimethyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(4-Cyano-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-[4-(6-Morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-(3,4,5-trimethoxy-phenyl)-urea
1-Biphenyl-4-yl-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(2,5-Difluoro-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(3-Chloro-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(2-Fluoro-3-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(2-Methylsulfanyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(2-Fluoro-6-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(4-Fluoro-3-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-[4-(6-Morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-(2,4,5-trimethyl-phenyl)-urea
1-[4-(6-Morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-(4-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-urea
1-(3-Methylsulfanyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(2-Methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(2-Fluoro-5-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(4-Methoxy-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(2-Fluoro-5-nitro-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(4-Ethoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(2,5-Dimethoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(4,5-Dimethyl-2-nitro-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(5-Chloro-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(2-Isopropyl-6-methyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(2-Difluoromethoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(4-Isopropyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(4-Methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(3-Ethyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(2-Ethoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(4-Butoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
4-{3-[4-(6-Morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-benzoic acid ethyl ester
1-(4-Butyl-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(2,6-Dibromo-4-isopropyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(3-Methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-[4-(6-Morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-(4-trifluoromethylsulfanyl-phenyl)-urea
5-{3-[4-(6-Morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-isophthalic acid dimethyl ester
1-(3-Cyclopentyloxy-4-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
3-{3-[4-(6-Morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-benzoic acid ethyl ester
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-hydroxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(2-Hydroxymethyl-4-phenyl-cyclohexyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(2-Methylsulfanyl-5-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-[4-(6-Morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-(4-pentyloxy-biphenyl-3-yl)-urea
4-Methoxy-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-benzoic acid methyl ester
1-(2,5-Diethoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-Benzothiazol-6-yl-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
N-(2,5-Diethoxy-4-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-phenyl)-benzamide
1-[4-(6-Morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-(3-phenoxy-phenyl)-urea
1-(5-Ethanesulfonyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
4-Methoxy-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-N-phenyl-benzamide
1-(2-Methyl-1,3-dioxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindol-5-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(2,3-Dimethyl-1H-indol-5-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
N-Butyl-4-methoxy-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-benzenesulfonamide
1-[3-(2-Methyl-[1,3]dioxolan-2-yl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(3-Methoxy-5-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(2,4-Dimethoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(2-Methyl-4-nitro-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(2-Methoxy-4-nitro-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(4-Chloro-2-nitro-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(5-Chloro-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(3,5-Dimethoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-[4-(6-Morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-(4-trifluoromethoxy-phenyl)-urea
1-[4-(6-Morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-(3-trifluoromethylsulfanyl-phenyl)-urea
1-[4-(6-Morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-(2-phenoxy-phenyl)-urea
1-(2-Methoxy-5-nitro-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(5-Chloro-2,4-dimethoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(3,5-Bis-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(2-tert-Butyl-5-methyl-pyridin-4-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(3-Methyl-naphthalen-2-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(3-tert-Butyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(4-Methyl-biphenyl-3-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(4-tert-Butyl-biphenyl-2-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(5-Chloro-2,4-dimethoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(5-Isopropyl-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(5-sec-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-3-propyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxymethyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-(4-{6-[(3-methoxy-propyl)-methyl-amino]-pyridin-3-yl}-naphthalen-1-yl)-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(4-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-imidazol-1-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(3-methoxy-propylamino)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-morpholin-4-yl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(6-tert-Butyl-2-chloro-3-methyl-pyridin-4-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-[4-(6-Morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-(3-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-urea
1-[4-(6-Morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-(4-trifluoromethoxy-phenyl)-urea
1-[5-(1,1-Dimethyl-propyl)-2-methoxy-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-[5-tert-Butyl-2-(1H-pyrazol-4-yl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-[5-tert-Butyl-2-(2-methyl-pyrimidin-5-yl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-[5-tert-Butyl-2-(3-hydroxy-propyl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-[5-tert-Butyl-2-(3-morpholin-4-yl-3-oxo-propyl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-[5-tert-Butyl-2-(morpholine-4-carbonyl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
N-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-phenyl)-acetamide
and the pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives thereof.
In addition to the abovementioned representative compounds the following prophetic compounds of the formula(II) may be made by the general methods described hereinbelow:
1-[4-(6-{[Bis-(2-cyano-ethyl)-amino]-methyl}-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-(5-tert-butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[4-(2-methyl-3-oxo-piperazin-1-ylmethyl)-phenyl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-[4-(6-{[Bis-(2-methoxy-ethyl)-amino]-methyl}-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-(5-tert-butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(2-methyl-3-oxo-piperazin-1-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(1-oxo-114-thiomorpholin-4-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-thiomorpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(1-oxo-114-thiomorpholin-4-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(2-methyl-3-oxo-piperazin-1-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[4-(1-oxo-11-thiomorpholin-4-ylmethyl)-phenyl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-[4-(4-{[Bis-(2-cyano-ethyl)-amino]-methyl}-phenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-(5-tert-butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-urea
1-(2-Methoxy-5-pentafluoroethyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(4-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-piperidin-1-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(2-Methoxy-5-trifluoromethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-3-{4-[2-(4-oxo-piperidin-1-ylmethyl)-pyrimidin-5-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-(2-Methoxy-5-trimethylsilanyl-phenyl)-3-{4-[4-(tetrahydro-pyran-4-ylamino)-phenyl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-(3-Methoxy-naphthalen-2-yl)-3-[4-(4-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-piperidin-1-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(3-Methyl-naphthalen-2-yl)-3-[4-(4-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-phenyl)-naphthalen--yl]-urea
1-(3-tert-Butyl-5-methanesulfinyl-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-(3-tert-Butyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(3-pyridin-3-yl-propoxy)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(3-tert-Butyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(4-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-phenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(4-Methoxy-biphenyl-3-yl)-3-{4-[4-(tetrahydro-pyran-4-ylmethyl)-imidazol-1-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-(4-Methyl-biphenyl-3-yl)-3-{4-[4-(2-pyridin-4-yl-ethyl)-piperazin-1-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-(4-tert-Butyl-biphenyl-2-yl)-3-[4-(pyridin-4-ylmethoxy)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(4-tert-Butyl-biphenyl-2-yl)-3-{4-[2-(1-oxo-114-thiomorpholin-4-ylmethyl)-3H-imidazol-4-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-hydroxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(5-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyrazin-2-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-3-propyl-phenyl)-3-{4-[4-(pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl)-phenyl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(2-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyrimidin-5-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(4-thiomorpholin-4-ylmethyl-phenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-phenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[4-(tetrahydro-pyran-4-ylamino)-phenyl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(4-methyl-piperazin-1-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-pyridin-3-yl)-3-{4-[6-(4-oxo-piperidin-1-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methyl-benzooxazol-7-yl)-3-[4-(6-pyridin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(4-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-phenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-phenoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(tetrahydro-pyran-4-yloxy)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-pyrrolidin-1-yl-phenyl)-3-[4-(4-methoxy-6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-pyrrolidin-1-yl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-3-cyano-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[2-(2,6-dimethyl-morpholin-4-ylmethyl)-pyrimidin-5-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-(5-tert-Butyl-4xe2x80x2-dimethylamino-biphenyl-3-yl)-3-[4-(2-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyrimidin-5-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(6-Methoxy-3,3-dimethyl-indan-5-yl)-3-{4-[4-(morpholine-4-carbonyl)-phenyl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-(6-tert-Butyl-2-chloro-3-methyl-pyridin-4-yl)-3-[4-(6-thiomorpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-(6-tert-Butyl-benzo[1,3]dioxol-4-yl)-3-{4-[6-(morpholin-4-ylamino)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-(7-Methoxy-1,4,4-trimethyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-quinolin-6-yl)-3-{4-[6-(tetrahydro-pyran-4-yloxy)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-(7-tert-Butyl-2,4-dimethyl-benzooxazol-5-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-[2-Methoxy-5-(1-methyl-1-phenyl-ethyl)-phenyl]-3-{4-[6-(2-pyridin-4-yl-ethyl)-pyridazin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-[2-Methoxy-5-(1-methyl-cyclohexyl)-phenyl]-3-{4-[4-(1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylsulfanyl)-phenyl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-[2-Methoxy-5-(1-methyl-cyclopropyl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(2-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyrimidin-5-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-[2-Methoxy-5-(2-methyl-tetrahydro-furan-2-yl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(5-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-2-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-[2-Methoxy-5-(3-trifluoromethyl-bicyclo[1.1.1]pent-1-yl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(4-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-phenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-[3-tert-Butyl-5-(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-4-yl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(5-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-2-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-[3-tert-Butyl-5-(2-pyrrolidin-1-yl-ethyl)-phenyl]-3-{4-[6-(1-methyl-piperidin-4-yloxy)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl-urea
1-[3-tert-Butyl-5-(3-pyrrolidin-1-yl-prop-1-ynyl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-[4-(6-Imidazol-1-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-[2-methoxy-5-(1-phenyl-cyclopropyl)-phenyl]-urea
1-[5-(1,1-Dimethyl-propyl)-2-methoxy-phenyl]-3-[4-(4-thiomorpholin-4-ylmethyl-phenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-[5-(1-Cyano-cyclopropyl)-2-methoxy-phenyl]-3-[4-(2-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyrimidin-5-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-[5-(1-Hydroxymethyl-cyclopropyl)-2-methoxy-phenyl]-3-[4-(4-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-phenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-[5-tert-Butyl-1-(2-diethylamino-ethyl)-2-oxo-1,2-dihydro-pyridin-3-yl]-3-{4-[6-(1-methyl-piperidin-4-yloxy)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-[5-tert-Butyl-2-(1H-pyrazol-4-yl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(2-morpholin-4-yl-ethoxy)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-[5-tert-Butyl-2-(1H-pyrazol-4-yl)-phenyl]-3-{4-[4-(4-methyl-piperazine-1-carbonyl)-phenyl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-[5-tert-Butyl-2-(2,5-dioxo-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-phenyl]-3-{4-[6-(1H-imidazol-2-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-[5-tert-Butyl-2-(2-methyl-pyrimidin-5-yl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(5-pyridin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-2-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-[5-tert-Butyl-2-(2-morpholin-4-yl-2-oxo-ethoxy)-phenyl]-3-{4-[6-(2-pyridin-4-yl-ethyl)-pyridazin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-[5-tert-Butyl-2-(2-morpholin-4-yl-2-oxo-ethylamino)-phenyl]-3-{4-[4-(1-methyl-piperidin-4-ylamino)-piperidin-1-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-[5-tert-Butyl-2-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-phenyl]-3-{4-[5-(2-pyrrolidin-1-yl-ethyl)-pyridin-2-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-[5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-3-(3-morpholin-4-yl-3-oxo-propenyl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-pyrrolidin-1-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-[5-tert-Butyl-3-(2-diethylamino-ethoxy)-2-methoxy-phenyl]-3-{4-[4-(tetrahydro-pyran-4-yloxy)-phenyl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-[5-tert-Butyl-3-(2-pyrrolidin-1-yl-ethyl)-benzofuran-7-yl]-3-[4-(4-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-phenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
1-[6-tert-Butyl-4-(2-dimethylamino-ethyl)-3-oxo-3,4-dihydro-2H-benzo[1,4]oxazin-8-yl]-3-{4-[6-(thiomorpholin-4-ylamino)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea
1-{5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-3-[2-(1-methyl-piperidin-4-yloxy)-ethyl]-phenyl}-3-[4-(4-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-phenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea
2-(4-tert-Butyl-2-{3-[4-(5-pyrrolidin-1-ylmethyl-pyridin-2-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-phenoxy)-N-methyl-acetamide
2-[4-tert-Butyl-2-(3-{4-[6-(2,6-dimethyl-morpholin-4-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-ureido)-phenoxy]-acetamide
3-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-3-{3-[4-(6-pyrrolidin-1-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-phenyl)-acrylamide
3-{3-tert-Butyl-5-[3-(4-{4-[2-(1-oxo-114-thiazolidin-3-yl)-ethyl]-phenyl}-naphthalen-1-yl)-ureido]-phenyl}-N,N-dimethyl-propionamide
3-{4-[3-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-ureido]-naphthalen-1-yl }-benzamide
4-tert-Butyl-2-{3-[4-(2-chloro-4-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-phenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-benzamide
N-(4-tert-Butyl-2-{3-[4-(6-oxo-1,6-dihydro-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-phenyl)-2-morpholin-4-yl-acetamide
N-[3-tert-Butyl-5-(3-{4-[5-(tetrahydro-pyran-4-ylamino)-pyridin-2-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-ureido)-phenyl]-2-morpholin-4-yl-acetamide
N-[4-tert-Butyl-2-(3-{4-[4-(1-methyl-piperidin-4-yloxy)-phenyl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-ureido)-phenyl]-acetamide
and the pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives thereof.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, there is provided the following compounds of the formula(II):
1-(2-tert-Butyl-methyl-pyridin-4-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(3-Methyl-naphthalen-2-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(3-tert-Butyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(4-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-phenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(3-tert-Butyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(4-Methyl-biphenyl-3-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(4-tert-Butyl-biphenyl-2-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-Chloro-2,4-dimethoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-Isopropyl-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-sec-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-3-propyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxymethyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(2-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyrimidin-5-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(4-thiomorpholin-4-ylmethyl-phenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-phenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[4-(tetrahydro-pyran-4-ylamino)-phenyl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
1(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(4-methyl-piperazin-1-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-(4-{6-[(3-methoxy-propyl)-methyl-amino]-pyridin-3-yl}-naphthalen-1-yl)-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(4-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-imidazo-1-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(4-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-phenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(3-methoxy-propylamino)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-morpholin-4-yl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(6-tert-Butyl-2-chloro-3-methyl-pyridin-4-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(6-tert-Butyl-2-chloro-3-methyl-pyridin-4-yl)-3-[4-(6-thiomorpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[2-Methoxy-5-(1-methyl-cyclopropyl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(2-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyrimidin-5-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[4-(6-Morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-(3-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-urea;
1-[4-(6-Morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-(4-trifluoromethoxy-phenyl)-urea;
1-[5-(1,1-Dimethyl-propyl)-2-methoxy-phenyl]-3-[4-(4-thiomorpholin-4-ylmethyl-phenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-(1,1-Dimethyl-propyl)-2-methoxy-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-(1-Cyano-cyclopropyl)-2-methoxy-phenyl]-3-[4-(2-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyrimidin-5-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-Butyl-2-(1H-pyrazol-4-yl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-Butyl-2-(2-methyl-pyrimidin-5-yl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(5-pyridin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-2-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-Butyl-2-(2-methyl-pyrimidin-5-yl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-Butyl-2-(3-hydroxy-propyl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-Butyl-2-(3-morpholin-4-yl-3-oxo-propyl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-Butyl-2-(morpholine-4-carbonyl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
2-[4-tert-Butyl-2-(3-{4-[6-(2,6-dimethyl-morpholin-4-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-ureido)-phenoxy]-acetamide;
3-{4-[3-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-ureido]-naphthalen-1-yl}-benzamide;
4-tert-Butyl-2-{3-[4-(2-chloro-4-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-phenyl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-benzamide;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives thereof.
In yet a further another embodiment of the invention there is provided the following compounds of the formula(II):
1-(2-tert-Butyl-5-methyl-pyridin-4-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(3-tert-Butyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(4-Methyl-biphenyl-3-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(4-tert-Butyl-biphenyl-2-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-Isopropyl-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-sec-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxymethyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-(4-{6-[(3-methoxy-propyl)-methyl-amino]-pyridin-3-yl }-naphthalen-1-yl)-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-(1,1-Dimethyl-propyl)-2-methoxy-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-Butyl-2-(1H-pyrazol-4-yl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-Butyl-2-(2-methyl-pyrimidin-5-yl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-Butyl-2-(3-hydroxy-propyl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-Butyl-2-(morpholine-4-carbonyl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
N-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-phenyl)-acetamide
and the pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives thereof.
In yet still another generic aspect of the invention, there is provided compounds of the formula(III): 
wherein:
E is carbon or a heteroatom group chosen from xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
G is:
an aromatic C6-10 carbocycle or a nonaromatic C3-10 carbocycle saturated or unsaturated;
a 6-14 membered monocyclic, bicyclic or tricyclic heteroaryl containing 1 or more heteroatoms chosen from O, N and S;
a 6-8 membered monocyclic heterocycle containing one or more heteroatoms chosen from O, N and S; or
an 8-11 membered bicyclic heterocycle, containing one or more heteroatoms chosen from O, N and S;
wherein G is optionally substituted by one or more R1, R2 or R3;
Ar is:
phenyl, naphthyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, tetrahydroquinolinyl, tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzofuranyl, dihydrobenzofuranyl, indolinyl, benzothienyl, dihydrobenzothienyl, indanyl, indenyl or indolyl each being optionally substituted by one or more R4 or R5;
X is:
a C5-8 cycloalkyl or cycloalkenyl optionally substituted with one to two oxo groups or one to three C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy or C1-4 alkylamino chains each being branched or unbranched;
aryl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridinonyl, dihydropyridinonyl, maleimidyl, dihydromaleimidyl, piperdinyl, benzimidazole, 3H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridine, piperazinyl, pyridazinyl or pyrazinyl; each being optionally independently substituted with one to three C1-4 alkyl, C1-4alkoxy, hydroxy, nitrile, amino, mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino, mono- or di-(C1-3 alkylamino)carbonyl, NH2C(O), C1-6 alkyl-S(O)m or halogen;
Y is:
a bond or a C1-4 saturated or unsaturated branched or unbranched carbon chain optionally partially or fully halogenated, wherein one or more C atoms are optionally replaced by O, N, or S(O)m and wherein Y is optionally independently substituted with one to two oxo groups, nitrile, phenyl or one or more C1-4 alkyl optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms;
Z is:
aryl, heteroaryl selected from pyridinyl, piperazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, furanyl, thienyl and pyranyl, heterocycle selected from tetrahydropyrimidonyl, cyclohexanonyl, cyclohexanolyl, 2-oxa- or 2-thia-5-aza-bicyclo[2.2.1 ]heptanyl, pentamethylene sulfidyl, pentamethylene sulfoxidyl, pentamethylene sulfonyl, tetramethylene sulfidyl, tetramethylene sulfoxidyl or tetramethylene sulfonyl, tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, 1,3-dioxolanonyl, 1,3-dioxanonyl, 1,4-dioxanyl, morpholino, thiomorpholino, thiomorpholino sulfoxidyl, thiomorpholino sulfonyl, piperidinyl, piperidinonyl, pyrrolidinyl and dioxolanyl, each of the aforementioned Z are optionally substituted with one to three halogen, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, C1-3 alkoxy-C1-3 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl, aroyl, C1-3acyl, oxo, hydroxy, pyridinyl-C1-3 alkyl, imidazolyl-C1-3 alkyl, tetrahydrofuranyl-C1-3 alkyl, nitrile-C1-3 alkyl, nitrile, carboxy, phenyl wherein the phenyl ring is optionally substituted with one to two halogen, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy or mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino, C1-6 alkyl-S(O)m, or phenyl-S(O)m wherein the phenyl ring is optionally substituted with one to two halogen, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy, halogen or mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino; or Z is optionally substituted with one to three amino or amino-C1-3 alkyl wherein the N atom is optionally independently mono- or di-substituted by aminoC1-6alkyl, C1-3alkyl, arylC0-3alkyl, C1-5 alkoxyC1-3 alkyl, C1-5alkoxy, aroyl, C1-3acyl, C1-3alkyl-S(O)mxe2x80x94 or arylC0-3alkyl-S(O)mxe2x80x94 each of the aforementioned alkyl and aryl attached to the amino group is optionally substituted with one to two halogen, C1-6 alkyl or C1-6 alkoxy; or Z is optionally substituted with one to three aryl, heterocycle or heteroaryl as hereinabove described in this paragraph each in turn is optionally substituted by halogen, C1-6 alkyl or C1-6 alkoxy;
or Z is hydroxy, halogen, nitrile, amino wherein the N atom is optionally independently mono- or di-substituted by C1-3acyl, C1-6alkyl or C1-3alkoxyC1-3 alkyl, C1-6alkyl branched or unbranched, C1-6alkoxy, C1-3acylamino, nitrileC1-4alkyl, C1-6 alkyl-S(O)m, and phenyl-S(O)m, wherein the phenyl ring is optionally substituted with one to two halogen, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy or mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino;
each R1 is independently:
C1-10 alkyl branched or unbranched optionally partially or fully halogenated, wherein one or more C atoms are optionally independently replaced by O, N or S(O)m, and wherein said C1-10 alkyl is optionally substituted with one to three C3-10 cycloalkyl, hydroxy, oxo, phenyl, naphthyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, thienyl, furyl, dioxolanyl, isoxazolyl or isothiazolyl; each of the aforementioned being optionally substituted with one to five groups selected from halogen, C1-6 alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, C3-8 cycloalkanyl, C5-8 cycloalkenyl, hydroxy, nitrile, C1-3 alkoxy which is optionally partially or fully halogenated or NH2C(O), mono- or di(C1-3alkyl)amino, and mono- or di(C1-3alkyl)aminocarbonyl;
or R1 is
cyclopropyloxy, cyclobutyloxy, cyclopentyloxy, cyclohexyloxy, or cycloheptyloxy each being optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups optionally partially or fully halogenated, nitrile, hydroxyC1-3alkyl or aryl; or an analog of such cycloalkyl group wherein one to three ring methylene groups are independently replaced by O, S(O)m, CHOH,  greater than Cxe2x95x90O,  greater than Cxe2x95x90S or NH;
phenyloxy or benzyloxy each being optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups optionally partially or fully halogenated, nitrile, hydroxyC1-3alkyl or aryl; or an analog of such cycloaryl group wherein one to two ring methyne groups are independently replaced by N;
cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, bicyclopentanyl, bicyclohexanyl or bicycloheptanyl, each being optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated, nitrile, hydroxyC1-3alkyl or aryl; or an analog of such cycloalkyl group wherein one to three ring methylene groups are independently replaced by O, S(O)m, CHOH,  greater than Cxe2x95x90O,  greater than Cxe2x95x90S or NH;
C3-10 branched or unbranced alkenyl each being optionally partially or fully halogenated, and optionally substituted with one to three C1-5 branched or unbranched alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, thienyl, furyl, isoxazolyl or isothiazolyl, each of the aforementioned being substituted with one to five halogen, C1-6 alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, cyclopropanyl, cyclobutanyl, cyclopentanyl, cyclohexanyl, cycloheptanyl, bicyclopentanyl, bicyclohexanyl and bicycloheptanyl, hydroxy, nitrile, C1-3 alkyloxy which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, NH2C(O), mono- or di(C1-3alkyl)aminocarbonyl; the C3-10 branched or unbranced alkenyl being optionally interrupted by one or more heteroatoms chosen from O, N and S(O)m;
cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, cyclohexadienyl, cycloheptenyl, cycloheptadienyl, bicyclohexenyl or bicycloheptenyl, wherein such cycloalkenyl group is optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups;
oxo, nitrile, halogen;
silyl containing three C1-4 alkyl groups optionally partially or fully halogenated; or
C3-6 alkynyl branched or unbranched carbon chain optionally partially or fully halogenated, wherein one or more methylene groups are optionally replaced by O, NH or S(O)m and wherein said alkynyl group is optionally independently substituted with one to two oxo groups, hydroxy, pyrroldinyl, pyrrolyl, tetrahydropyranyl, one or more C1-4 alkyl optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms, nitrile, morpholino, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, imidazolyl, phenyl, pyridinyl, tetrazolyl, or mono- or di(C1-3alkyl)amino optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms;
each R2, R4, and R5 is
a C1-6 branched or unbranched alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated, C1-6 acyl, aroyl, C1-4 branched or unbranched alkoxy, each being optionally partially or fully halogenated, halogen, methoxycarbonyl, C1-3 alkyl-S(O)m optionally partially or fully halogenated, or phenyl-S(O)m;
OR6, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy, nitrile, nitro, halogen;
or amino-S(O)mxe2x80x94 wherein the N atom is optionally independently mono- or di-substituted by C1-6alkyl or arylC0-3alkyl, or amino wherein the N atom is optionally independently mono- or di-substituted by C1-3alkyl, arylC0-3alkyl, C1-6acyl, C1-6 alkyl-(S(O)m- or arylC0-3alkyl-(S(O)m-, each of the aforementioned alkyl and aryl in this subparagraph are optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with one to two C1-6 alkyl or C1-6 alkoxy;
each R3 is independently:
phenyl, naphthyl, morpholino, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, thiazolyl, oxazoyl, [1,3,4]oxadiazol, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thienyl, furyl, tetrahydrofuryl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, indolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzoxazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, benzpyrazolyl, benzothiofuranyl, cinnolinyl, pterindinyl, phthalazinyl, naphthypyridinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinazolinyl, purinyl or indazolyl, each of the aforementioned is optionally substituted with one to three phenyl, naphthyl, heterocycle or heteroaryl as hereinabove described in this paragraph, C1-6 branched or unbranched alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, cyclopropanyl, cyclobutanyl, cyclopentanyl, cyclohexanyl, cycloheptanyl, bicyclopentanyl, bicyclohexanyl, bicycloheptanyl, phenyl C1-5alkyl, naphthyl C1-5 alkyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, nitrile, C1-3 alkoxy optionally partially or fully halogenated, phenyloxy, naphthyloxy, heteroaryloxy or heterocyclicoxy wherein the heterocyclic or heteroaryl moiety is as hereinabove described in this paragraph, nitro, amino, mono- or di-(C1-3alky)lamino, phenylamino, naphthylamino, heteroaryl or heterocyclic amino wherein the heteroaryl heterocyclic moiety is as hereinabove described in this paragraph, NH2C(O), a mono- or di-(C1-3alkyl) aminocarbonyl, C1-5 alkyl-C(O)xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, amino-C1-5 alkyl, mono- or di-(C1-5alkyl)amino, mono- or di-(C1-3alkyl)amino-C1-5 alkyl, amino-S(O)2, di-(C1-3alkyl)amino-S(O)2, R7xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl, R8xe2x80x94C1-5 alkoxy, R9xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl, R10xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl(R11)N, carboxy-mono- or di-(C1-5alkyl)-amino;
a fused aryl selected from benzocyclobutanyl, indanyl, indenyl, dihydronaphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, benzocycloheptanyl and benzocycloheptenyl, or a fused heteroaryl selected from cyclopentenopyridinyl, cyclohexanopyridinyl, cyclopentanopyrimidinyl, cyclohexanopyrimidinyl, cyclopentanopyrazinyl, cyclohexanopyrazinyl, cyclopentanopyridazinyl, cyclohexanopyridazinyl, cyclopentanoquinolinyl, cyclohexanoquinolinyl, cyclopentanoisoquinolinyl, cyclohexanoisoquinolinyl, cyclopentanoindolyl, cyclohexanoindolyl, cyclopentanobenzimidazolyl, cyclohexanobenzimidazolyl, cyclopentanobenzoxazolyl, cyclohexanobenzoxazolyl, cyclopentanoimidazolyl, cyclohexanoimidazolyl, cyclopentanothienyl and cyclohexanothienyl; wherein the fused aryl or fused heteroaryl ring is independently substituted with zero to three phenyl, naphthyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, thienyl, furyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, C1-6 alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, halogen, nitrile, C1-3 alkyloxy which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, phenyloxy, naphthyloxy, heteroaryloxy or heterocyclicoxy wherein the heteroaryl or heterocyclic moiety is as hereinabove described in this paragraph, nitro, amino, mono- or di-(C1-3alkyl)amino, phenylamino, naphthylamino, heteroaryl or heterocyclic amino wherein the heteroaryl or heterocyclic moiety is as hereinabove described in this paragraph, NH2C(O), mono- or di-(C1-3alkyl)aminocarbonyl, C1-4 alkyl-OC(O), C1-5 alkyl-C(O)xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, amino-C1-5 alkyl, mono- or di-(C1-3)alkylamino-C1-5 alkyl, R12xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl, R13xe2x80x94C1-5 alkoxy, R14xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl or R15xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl(R16)N;
cyclopropanyl, cyclobutanyl, cyclopentanyl, cyclohexanyl, cycloheptanyl, bicyclopentanyl, bicyclohexanyl or bicycloheptanyl, each being optionally be partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups, or an analog of such cycloalkyl group wherein one to three ring methylene groups are independently replaced by O, S, CHOH,  greater than Cxe2x95x90O,  greater than Cxe2x95x90S or NH;
cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, cyclohexadienyl, cycloheptenyl, cycloheptadienyl, bicyclohexenyl or bicycloheptenyl, each optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups;
C1-4 alkyl-phenyl-C(O)xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl-, C1-4 alkyl-C(O)xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl- or C1-4 alkyl-phenyl-S(O)mxe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl-;
C1-6 alkyl or C1-6 branched or unbranched alkoxy each of which is optionally partially or fully halogenated or optionally substituted with R17;
OR18 or C1-6 alkyl optionally substituted with OR18;
amino or mono- or di-(C1-5alkyl)amino optionally substituted with R19;
R20C(O)N(R21)xe2x80x94, R22Oxe2x80x94, or R23R24NC(O)xe2x80x94; R26(CH2)mC(O)N(R21)xe2x80x94, R23R24NC(O)xe2x80x94C1-3alkoxy or R26C(O)(CH2)mN(R21)xe2x80x94;
C2-6alkenyl substituted by R23R24NC(O)xe2x80x94;
C2-6 alkynyl branched or unbranched carbon chain, optionally partially or fully halogenated, wherein one or more methylene groups are optionally replaced by O, NH, S(O)m and wherein said alkynyl group is optionally independently substituted with one to two oxo groups, pyrroldinyl, pyrrolyl, morpholino, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, imidazolyl, phenyl, pyridinyl, tetrazolyl one or more C1-4 alkyl optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms, nitrile, morpholino, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, imidazolyl, phenyl, pyridinyl, tetrazolyl, or mono- or di(C1-4 alkyl)amino optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms;
C1-6acyl or aroyl;
R6 is a:
C1-4 alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with R26;
each R7, R8, R9, R10, R12, R13, R14, R15, R17, R19, R25 and R26 is independently: nitrile, phenyl, morpholino, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, tetrazolyl, amino or mono- or di-(C1-4alkyl)amino optionally partially or fully halogenated;
each R11 and R16 is independently:
hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated;
R18 is independently: hydrogen or a C1-4 alkyl optionally independently substituted with oxo or R25;
R20 is independently:
C1-10 alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated, phenyl, or pyridinyl;
R2, is independently:
hydrogen or C1-3alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated;
each R22, R23 and R24 is independently: hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated, said C1-6 alkyl is optionally interrupted by one or more O, N or S, said C1-6 alkyl also being independently optionally substituted by mono- or di-(C1-3alkyl)aminocarbonyl, phenyl, pyridinyl, amino or mono- or di-(C1-4alkyl)amino each of which is optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with mono- or di-(C1-3alkyl)amino;
or R23 and R24 taken together optionally form a heterocyclic or heteroaryl ring;
m=0, 1 or 2;
W is O or S and
pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives thereof.
In another embodiment of the invention there is provided compounds of the formula(III) as described above and wherein:
E is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
W is O; and
G is:
phenyl, naphthyl, benzocyclobutanyl, dihydronaphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, benzocycloheptanyl, benzocycloheptenyl, indanyl, indenyl; pyridinyl, pyridonyl, quinolinyl, dihydroquinolinyl, tetrahydroquinoyl, isoquinolinyl, tetrahydroisoquinoyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzooxazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiophenyl, benzpyrazolyl, dihydrobenzofuranyl, dibenzofuranyl, dihydrobenzothiophenyl, benzooxazolonyl, benzo[1,4]oxazin-3-onyl, benzodioxolyl, benzo[1,3]dioxol-2-onyl, benzofuran-3-onyl, tetrahydrobenzopyranyl, indolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indolyl, indolinyl, indolonyl, indolinonyl, phthalimidyl, chromoyl;
oxetanyl, pyrrolidinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydrothiophenyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholino, tetrahydropyranyl, dioxanyl, tetramethylene sulfonyl, tetramethylene sulfoxidyl, oxazolinyl, 3,4-dihydro-2H-benzo[1,4]oxazinyl, thiazolinyl, imidazolinyl, tertrahydropyridinyl, homopiperidinyl, pyrrolinyl, tetrahydropyrimidinyl, decahydroquinolinyl, decahydroisoquinolinyl, thiomorpholino, thiazolidinyl, dihydrooxazinyl, dihydropyranyl, oxocanyl, heptacanyl, thioxanyl or dithianyl; wherein G is optionally substituted by one or more R1, R2 or R3.
In yet another embodiment there are provided compounds of the formula(III) as described immediately above and wherein:
E is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
G is phenyl, pyridinyl, pyridonyl, naphthyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, pyrazinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzooxazolyl, benzooxazolonyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiophenyl, benzpyrazolyl, dihydrobenzofuranyl, dihydrobenzothiophenyl, 3,4-dihydro-2H-benzo[1,4]oxazinyl, indanyl, indenyl, indolyl, indolinyl, indolonyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indolyl or indolinonyl, wherein G is optionally substituted by one or more R1, R2 or R3;
Ar is:
naphthyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, tetrahydroquinolinyl, tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, indanyl, indenyl or indolyl each being optionally substituted by one or more R4 or R5 groups;
X is:
phenyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridinonyl, dihydropyridinonyl, maleimidyl, dihydromaleimidyl, piperdinyl, piperazinyl, pyridazinyl or pyrazinyl; each being optionally independently substituted with one to three C1-4 alkyl, C1-4alkoxy, hydroxy, nitrile, amino, mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino, mono- or di-(C1-3 alkylamino)carbonyl, NH2C(O), C1-6 alkyl-S(O)m or halogen;
Y is:
a bond or
a C1-4 saturated or unsaturated carbon chain wherein one or more of the C atoms is optionally replaced by O, N, or S(O)m and wherein Y is optionally independently substituted with one to two oxo groups, nitrile, phenyl or one or more C1-4 alkyl optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms;
Z is:
phenyl, heteroaryl selected from pyridinyl, piperazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, imidazolyl, furanyl, thienyl and pyranyl, heterocycle selected from 2-oxa-5-aza-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptanyl, tetrahydropyrimidonyl, pentamethylene sulfidyl, pentamethylene sulfoxidyl, pentamethylene sulfonyl, tetramethylene sulfidyl, tetramethylene sulfoxidyl tetramethylene sulfonyl, tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, 1,3-dioxolanonyl, 1,3-dioxanonyl, 1,4-dioxanyl, morpholino, thiomorpholino, thiomorpholino sulfoxidyl, piperidinyl, piperidinonyl, dihydrothiazolyl, dihydrothiazolyl sulfoxidyl, pyrrolidinyl and dioxolanyl which are optionally substituted with one to three nitrile, C1-3 alkyl, C1-3 alkoxy, amino, mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino, CONH2 or OH; or Z is optionally substituted by phenyl, heterocycle or heteroaryl as hereinabove described in this paragraph each in turn is optionally substituted by halogen, C1-3 alkyl or C1-3 alkoxy;
or Z is nitrile, nitrileC1-3 alkyl, C1-6 alkyl-S(O)m, halogen, hydroxy, C1-3 alkyl, C1-3 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxy, amino, mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)aminocarbonyl, or amino mono or di-substituted by aminoC1-6 alkyl or C1-3alkoxyC1-3alkyl;
each R1 is independently:
C1-6 alkyl branched or unbranched optionally partially or fully halogenated, wherein one or more C atoms are optionally independently replaced by O, N or S(O)m, and wherein said C1-6 alkyl is optionally substituted with one to three C3-6cycloalkyl, oxo, phenyl, dioxolanyl, pyrrolidinyl, furyl, isoxazolyl or isothiazolyl; each of the aforementioned being optionally substituted with one to three groups selected from halogen, C1-3 alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, hydroxy, nitrile and C1-3alkoxy which is optionally partially or fully halogenated;
cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentanyl, cyclohexanyl, bicyclopentanyl or bicyclohexanyl, each being optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups optionally partially or fully halogenated, nitrile, hydroxyC1-3alkyl or phenyl; or an analog of such cycloalkyl group wherein one to three ring methylene groups are independently replaced by O, S, CHOH,  greater than Cxe2x95x90O,  greater than Cxe2x95x90S or NH;
oxo;
C3-6 alkynyl branched or unbranched carbon chain optionally partially or fully halogenated, wherein one or more methylene groups are optionally replaced by O, NH or S(O)m and wherein said alkynyl group is optionally independently substituted with one to two oxo groups, hydroxy, pyrroldinyl, pyrrolyl, tetrahydropyranyl, C1-4 alkyl optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms, nitrile, morpholino, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, imidazolyl, phenyl, pyridinyl, tetrazolyl, or mono- or di(C1-3alkyl)amino optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms;
or silyl containing three C1-4 alkyl groups optionally partially or fully halogenated;
R2 is independently:
a C1-5 branched or unbranched alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated, acetyl, aroyl, C1-4 branched or unbranched alkoxy, each being optionally partially or fully halogenated, halogen, methoxycarbonyl, C1-2 alkyl-S(O)m optionally partially or fully halogenated, or phenyl-S(O)m;
C1-3 alkoxy, hydroxy, nitrile, nitro, halogen;
or amino-(S(O)mxe2x80x94 wherein the N atom is optionally independently mono- or di-substituted by C1-3alkyl or arylC0-3alkyl, or amino wherein the N atom is optionally independently mono- or di-substituted by C1-3alkyl, arylC0-3alkyl, C1-3acyl, C1-4alkyl-(S(O)mxe2x80x94 or arylC0-3alkyl-(S(O)mxe2x80x94, each of the aforementioned alkyl and aryl in this subparagraph are optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with one to two C1-3 alkyl or C1-3 alkoxy;
R3 is independently:
phenyl, morpholino, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, imidazolyl, [1,3,4]oxadiazol, pyrazolyl, each is optionally substituted with one to three phenyl, naphthyl, heterocycle or heteroaryl as hereinabove described in this paragraph, C1-6 alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, cyclopropanyl, cyclobutanyl, cyclopentanyl, cyclohexanyl, cycloheptanyl, bicyclopentanyl, bicyclohexanyl, bicycloheptanyl, phenyl C1-5 alkyl, naphthyl C1-5 alkyl, halogen, oxo, hydroxy, nitrile, C1-3 alkoxy optionally partially or fully halogenated, phenyloxy, naphthyloxy, heteroaryloxy or heterocyclicoxy wherein the heteroaryl or heterocyclic moiety is as hereinabove described in this paragraph, nitro, amino, mono- or di-(C1-3alkyl)amino, phenylamino, naphthylamino, heteroaryl or heterocyclic amino wherein the heteroaryl or heterocyclic moiety is as hereinabove described in this paragraph, NH2C(O), a mono- or di-(C1-3alkyl)aminocarbonyl, C1-5 alkyl-C(O)xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, mono- or di-(C1-3alkyl)amino, mono- or di-(C1-3)alkylamino-C1-5alkyl, mono- or di-(C1-3alkyl)amino-S(O)2, R7xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl, R8xe2x80x94C1-5 alkoxy, R9xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl, R10xe2x80x94C1-5 alkyl(R11)N, carboxy-mono- or di-(C1-5)-alkyl-amino;
C1-3 alkyl or C1-4 alkoxy each being optionally partially or fully halogenated or optionally substituted with R17;
OR18 or C1-6 alkyl optionally substituted with OR18;
amino or mono- or di-(C1-5 alkyl)amino optionally substituted with R19;
R20C(O)N(R21)xe2x80x94, R22Oxe2x80x94; R23R24NC(O)xe2x80x94; R26CH2C(O)N(R21)xe2x80x94, R23R24NC(O)xe2x80x94C1-2alkoxy or R26C(O)CH2N(R21)xe2x80x94;
C2-4alkenyl substituted by R23R24NC(O)xe2x80x94; or
C2-4 alkynyl branched or unbranched carbon chain optionally partially or fully halogenated wherein one of the methylene groups is optionally replaced by O, and optionally independently substituted with one to two oxo groups, pyrroldinyl, pyrrolyl, morpholino, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, imidazolyl, phenyl, pyridinyl, tetrazolyl or one or more C1-4 alkyl optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms;
C1-3acyl; and
R23 and R24 taken together optionally form imidazolyl, piperidinyl, morpholino, piperazinyl or a pyridinyl ring.
In yet still another embodiment of the invention there is provided compounds of the formula(III) as described immediately above and wherein:
G is phenyl, pyridinyl, pyridonyl, naphthyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, pyrazinyl, 3,4-dihydro-2H-benzo[1,4]oxazinyl, benzothiophenyl, dihydrobenzofuranyl, dihydrobenzothiophenyl, benzooxazolyl, indanyl, indolyl, indolinyl, indolonyl or indolinonyl, wherein G is optionally substituted by one or more R1, R2 or R3;
Ar is naphthyl;
X is
phenyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, piperdinyl, piperazinyl, pyridazinyl or pyrazinyl each being optionally independently substituted with one to three C1-4 alkyl, C1-4alkoxy, hydroxy, nitrile, amino, mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino, mono- or di-(C1-3alkylamino)carbonyl, NH2C(O), C1-6 alkyl-S(O)m or halogen;
Y is:
a bond or
a C1-4 saturated carbon chain wherein one or more of the C atoms is optionally replaced by O, N or S and wherein Y is optionally independently substituted with nitrile or oxo;
Z is:
phenyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, imidazolyl, dihydrothiazolyl, dihydrothiazolyl sulfoxide, pyranyl, pyrrolidinyl, phenylpiperazinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, dioxolanyl, 2-oxa-5-aza-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptanyl, morpholino, thiomorpholino, thiomorpholino sulfoxidyl, piperidinyl, piperidinonyl, piperazinyl or tetrahydropyrimidonyl each of which are optionally substituted with one to two C1-2 alkyl or C1-2 alkoxy; or
Z is hydroxy, C1-3 alkyl, C1-3 alkoxy, C1-3 acylamino, C1-3 alkylsulfonyl, nitrile C1-3 alkyl or amino mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkoxyC1-3 alkyl;
each R1 is independently:
C1-5 alkyl branched or unbranched optionally partially or fully halogenated, wherein one or more C atoms are optionally independently replaced by O, N or S(O)m, and wherein said C1-5 alkyl is optionally substituted with oxo, dioxolanyl, pyrrolidinyl, furyl or phenyl each optionally substituted with one to three halogen, C1-3 alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, hydroxy, nitrile and C1-3alkoxy which is optionally partially or fully halogenated;
cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentanyl, cyclohexanyl, bicyclopentanyl or bicyclohexanyl, each being optionally partially or fully halogenated and optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl groups optionally partially or fully halogenated, nitrile, hydroxyC1-3alkyl or phenyl; and an analog of cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentanyl, cyclohexanyl, bicyclopentanyl or bicyclohexanyl wherein one ring methylene group is replaced by O;
oxo;
C2-4 alkynyl optionally partially or fully halogenated wherein one or more methylene groups are optionally replaced by O, and optionally independently substituted with one to two oxo groups, hydroxy, pyrroldinyl, pyrrolyl, tetrahydropyranyl, C1-4 alkyl optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms, nitrile, morpholino, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, imidazolyl, phenyl, pyridinyl, tetrazolyl, or mono- or di(C1-3alkyl)amino optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms;
or
silyl containing three C1-2 alkyl groups optionally partially or fully halogenated;
each R2 is independently:
a C1-4 alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated, C1-4 alkoxy optionally partially or fully halogenated, bromo, chloro, fluoro, methoxycarbonyl, methyl-S(O)m, ethyl-S(O)m each optionally partially or fully halogenated or phenyl-S(O)m; or R2 is mono- or di-C1-3acylamino, amino-S(O)m or S(O)mamino wherein the N atom is mono- or di-substituted by C1-3alkyl or phenyl, nitrile, nitro or amino;
each R3 is independently:
phenyl, morpholino, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, 2,5-pyrrolidin-dionyl, imidazolyl, [1,3,4]oxadiazol, pyrazolyl, each of the aforementioned is optionally substituted with one to three C1-3 alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated, halogen, oxo, hydroxy, nitrile and C1-3 alkoxy optionally partially or fully halogenated;
C1-3 alkyl or C1-3 alkoxy optionally partially or fully halogenated or optionally substituted with R17;
OR18 or C1-3 alkyl optionally substituted with OR18; amino or mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino optionally substituted with R19;
R20C(O)N(R2,)xe2x80x94, R22Oxe2x80x94; R23R24NC(O)xe2x80x94; R26CH2C(O)N(R21)xe2x80x94, NH2C(O)methoxy or R26C(O)CH2N(R21)xe2x80x94;
C2-4 alkenyl substituted by R23R24NC(O)xe2x80x94; or
C2-4 alkynyl substituted with pyrroldinyl or pyrrolyl;
C1-3acyl and
R23 and R24 taken together optionally form morpholino.
In yet a further embodiment of the invention there is provided compounds of the formula(III) as described immediately above and wherein:
G is phenyl, pyridinyl, pyridonyl, 2-naphthyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, dihydrobenzofuranyl, indanyl, 5-indolyl, 3-oxo-3,4-dihydro-2H-benzo[1,4]oxazin-8-yl, benzooxalolyl, 2,3-dihydrobenzooxazol-7-yl, 2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-indol-5-yl, indolinyl, indolonyl, or indolinonyl, wherein G is optionally substituted by one or more R1, R2 or R3;
Ar is 1-naphthyl;
X is:
phenyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, piperdinyl, piperazinyl, pyridazinyl or pyrazinyl;
Y is:
a bond or
xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94, CH2(CN)CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2 or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
Z is
morpholino, dioxolanyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, pyridinyl, 2-oxa-5-aza-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptanyl, C1-3alkoxyphenylpiperazinyl, hydroxy, C1-3alkyl, N,N-diC1-3alkoxyC1-3alkylamino, C1-3acylamino, C1-3alkylsulfonyl or nitrileC1-3alkyl;
each R1 is independently:
C1-5 alkyl optionally partially or fully halogenated wherein one or more C atoms are optionally independently replaced by O or N, and wherein said C1-5 alkyl is optionally substituted with oxo, dioxolanyl, pyrrolidinyl, furyl or phenyl optionally substituted by C1-3alkoxy;
cyclopropyl, cyclopentanyl, cyclohexanyl and bicyclopentanyl optionally substituted with one to three methyl groups optionally partially or fully halogenated, nitrile, hydroxymethyl or phenyl; or 2-tetrahydrofuranyl substituted by methyl; or trimethyl silyl;
propynyl substituted hydroxy or tetrahydropyran-2-yloxy;
R2 is
is mono- or di-C1-3acylamino, amino-S(O)m or S(O)m amino wherein the N atom is mono- or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl, bromo, chloro, fluoro, nitrile, nitro, amino, methylsulfonyl optionally partially or fully halogenated or phenylsulfonyl;
each R3 is independently:
phenyl, morpholino, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, 2,5-pyrrolidin-dionyl, imidazolyl, [1,3,4]oxadiazol or pyrazolyl, each is optionally substituted with Cl2 alkyl which is optionally partially or fully halogenated;
C1-3 alkyl or C1-3 alkoxy each being optionally partially or fully halogenated or optionally substituted with diethylamino;
OR18 or C1-3 alkyl optionally substituted with OR18;
amino or mono- or di-(C1-3 alkyl)amino optionally substituted with R19;
CH3C(O)NHxe2x80x94, R22Oxe2x80x94; R23R24NC(O)xe2x80x94; R26CH2C(O)N(R21)xe2x80x94, NH2C(O)methoxy or R26C(O)CH2N(R21)xe2x80x94;
C2-4alkenyl substituted by R23R24NC(O)xe2x80x94; or
C2-4 alkynyl substituted with pyrroldinyl or pyrrolyl;
C1-2acyl; and
R23 and R24 are H or R23 and R24 taken together optionally form morpholino; and
R26 is morpholino.
In yet still a further embodiment of the invention there are provided compounds of the formula(III) as described immediately above and wherein:
G is
phenyl, pyridinyl, 5-indolyl, 3-oxo-3,4-dihydro-2H-benzo[1,4]oxazin-8-yl, benzooxalolyl, 2,3-dihydrobenzooxazol-7-yl, 2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-indol-5-yl or 2-naphthyl wherein G is optionally substituted by one or more R1, R2 or R3;
X is:
imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl or pyrazinyl;
Y is:
a bond, CH2(CN)CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
Z is morpholin-4yl, dioxolan-2yl, tetrahydrofuranyl, pyridinyl, 2-oxa-5-aza-bicyclo[2.2.1]hept-5yl, methoxyphenylpiperazinyl, hydroxy, methyl, N,N-dimethoxyethylamino, acetylamino, methylsulfonyl or cyanoethyl;
each R1 is independently:
tert-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-amyl, phenyl, tetrahydropyran-2-yloxypropynyl, hydroxypropynyl, trihalomethyl, 2,2-diethylpropionyl or cyclohexanyl;
R2 is chloro, nitro, amino, nitrile, methylsulfonylamino, diacetylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, N,N-di(methylsulfonyl)amino, methylsulfonyl or trihalomethylsulfonyl;
R3 is independently:
methyl, C1-3 alkoxy, methoxymethyl, hydroxypropyl, dimethylamino, C1-4alkylamino, NH2C(O)methoxy, acetyl, pyrrolidinyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, morpholino or morpholinocarbonyl.
In yet still even a further embodiment of the invention there is provided compounds of the formula(III) as described immediately above and wherein:
X is pyridinyl.
In still even a further embodiment of the invention there is provided compounds of the formula(III) as provided immediately above and wherein:
the pyridinyl is attached to Ar via the 3-pyridinyl position.
The following are representative compounds of the formula(III):
1-(4-tert-Butyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(4-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-piperidin-1-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(6-Chloro-4-trifluoromethyl-pyridin-2-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(4-Difluoromethoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-y)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(3-Methyl-naphthalen-2-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen--yl]-urea;
1-[2-Methoxy-5-(1-methyl-1-phenyl-ethyl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
(5-tert-Butyl-2-methyl-phenyl)-carbamic acid 3-(5-{4-[3-(5-tert-butyl-2-methyl-phenyl)-ureido]-naphthalen-1-yl}-pyridin-2-ylamino)-propyl ester;
1-(6-tert-Butyl-benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
N-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-phenyl)-acetamide;
1,3-Bis-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-Butyl-3-(2,2-dimethyl-[1,3]dioxolan-4-ylmethyl)-2-hydroxy-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-Butyl-2-(2-pyrrolidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-Butyl-3-(2,3-dihydroxy-propyl)-2-hydroxy-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(2,3-Dimethyl-1H-indol-5-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[4-(6-Morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-(2-p-tolyloxy-5-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-urea;
1-[2-(2-Methoxy-phenoxy)-5-trifluoromethyl-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[4-(6-Morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-naphthalen-1-yl-urea;
1-{5-tert-Butyl-2-methyl-3-[3-(tetrahydro-pyran-2-yloxy)-prop-1-ynyl]-phenyl}-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-{5-tert-Butyl-2-[3-(tetrahydro-pyran-2-yloxy)-prop-1-ynyl]-phenyl}-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-Hydroxymethyl-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(2-Methoxy-dibenzofuran-3-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(2,5-Di-tert-butyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-yl]-urea;
1-[3-(4-Bromo-1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(3-Hydroxy-5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-naphthalen-2-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(1-Acetyl-2,3-dihydro-1H-indol-5-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[4-(6-Morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-(3-oxazol-5-yl-phenyl)-urea;
1-[4-(6-Morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-(3-[1,3,4]oxadiazol-2-yl-phenyl)-urea;
1-(2-Methoxy-5-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
Furan-2-carboxylic acid (4-tert-butyl-2-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-phenyl)-amide;
1-(2-Methoxy-4-phenylamino-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-Methoxy-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(3-Hydroxy-naphthalen-2-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
N,N-Diethyl-4-methoxy-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-benzenesulfonamide;
1-(2,2-Difluoro-benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-(1,1-Dimethyl-propyl)-2-phenoxy-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-(2,2-Dimethyl-propionyl)-2-methyl-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
2-Chloro-5-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-benzoic acid isopropyl ester;
1-(4-Amino-3,5-dibromo-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-Butyl-3-(3-hydroxy-prop-1-ynyl)-2-methyl-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-Butyl-2-(3-hydroxy-prop-1-ynyl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-Butyl-3-(2,2-dimethyl-[1,3]dioxolan-4-ylmethyl)-2-methoxy-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-Butyl-3-(2,3-dihydroxy-propyl)-2-methoxy-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butoxy-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-(1-Cyano-cyclopropyl)-2-methoxy-phenyl-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-Butyl-3-(2-diethylamino-ethyl)-2-methoxy-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-[1,3]dioxolan-2-yl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-pyrrolidin-1-yl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-dimethylamino-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-propoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-hydroxymethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(2,6-dimethyl-morpholin-4-ylmethyl)-1-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
2-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-N-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-acetamide;
1-(2-Methoxy-5-phenoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(3,3-Dimethyl-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-indol-7-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-cyclopentyloxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(3-pyridin-3-yl-pyrrolidin-1-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
1-(5-Cyclohexyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(2,4-Dimethoxy-5-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(6-tert-Butyl-3-oxo-3,4-dihydro-2H-benzo[1,4]oxazin-7-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-3-nitro-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(3-Amino-5-tert-butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
N-Acetyl-N-(5-tert-butyl-2-methoxy-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-phenyl)-acetamide;
1-(6-tert-Butyl-4-methyl-3-oxo-3,4-dihydro-2H-benzo[1,4]oxazin-8-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[6-tert-Butyl-4-(2-morpholin-4-yl-ethyl)-3-oxo-3,4-dihydro-2H-benzo-[4]oxazin-8-yl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-ethoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-isopropoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-imidazol-1-yl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
N-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-4-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-phenyl)-methanesulfonamide;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-3-ethylamino-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
N-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido }-phenyl)-bis(methanesulfon)amide;
1-[5-tert-Butyl-2-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(2-Methanesulfinyl-5-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(2-Ethanesulfonyl-5-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[4-(6-{[Bis-(2-methoxy-ethyl)-amino]-methyl3-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-(5-tert-butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(3-dimethylamino-pyrrolidin-1-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
N-[1-(5-{4-[3-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-ureido]-naphthalen-1-yl}-pyridin-2-ylmethyl)-pyrrolidin-3-yl]-acetamide;
1-(1-Acetyl-3,3-dimethyl-2,3-dihydro-1H-indol-5-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
N-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-phenyl)-propionamide;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methyl-benzooxazol-7-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[4-(6-Morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-(3-trifluoromethanesulfonyl-phenyl)-urea;
N-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-3-13-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-phenyl)-isobutyramide;
2-(4-tert-Butyl-2-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-phenoxy)-acetamide;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzooxazol-7-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(6-tert-Butyl-3-cyano-2-methoxymethoxy-pyridin-4-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(6-tert-Butyl-3-cyano-2-hydroxy-pyridin-4-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-3-cyano-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[4-(6-Morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-(1,3,3-trimethyl-2,3-dihydro-1H-indol-5-yl)-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-benzooxazol-7-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
N-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido }-phenyl)-benzenesulfonamide;
Ethanesulfonic acid (5-tert-butyl-2-methoxy-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-phenyl)-amide;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(4-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-piperidin-1-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-Butyl-2-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(4-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-piperidin-1-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(2-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyrimidin-5-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methylsulfanyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-pyridin-3-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
2,2,2-Trifluoro-ethanesulfonic acid (5-tert-butyl-2-methoxy-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-phenyl)-amide;
N-(5-{4-[3-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methyl-phenyl)-ureido]-naphthalen-1-yl}-pyrazin-2-yl)-methanesulfonamide;
1-[4-(6-{[Bis-(2-cyano-ethyl)-amino]-methyl }-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-(5-tert-butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(4-methyl-piperazin-1-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-thiomorpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(2,6-dimethyl-piperidin-1-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl }-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(1-oxo-tetrahydro-thiopyran-4-ylamino)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(tetrahydro-pyran-4-ylamino)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-{[(2-cyano-ethyl)-(tetrahydro-furan-2-ylmethyl)-amino]-methyl}-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(2-methoxymethyl-morpholin-4-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-(4-{6-[(2-morpholin-4-yl-ethylamino)-methyl]-pyridin-3-yl}-naphthalen-1-yl)-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(2-methyl-3-oxo-piperazin-1-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
1-(5-{4-[3-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-ureido]-naphthalen-1-yl}-pyridin-2-ylmethyl)-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid amide;
1-(5-{4-[3-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-ureido]-naphthalen-1-yl }-pyridin-2-ylmethyl)-piperidine-4-carboxylic acid amide;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(1-oxo-114-thiomorpholin-4-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
1-(3,3-Dimethyl-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-indol-5-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(3-oxo-piperazin-1-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
1-{4-[6-(4-Acetyl-piperazin-1-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-3-(5-tert-butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-urea;
4-(5-{4-[3-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-ureido]-naphthalen-1-yl}-pyridin-2-ylmethyl)-piperazine-1-carboxylic acid ethyl ester;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-(4-{6-[(2-pyridin-3-yl-ethylamino)-methyl]-pyridin-3-yl}-naphthalen-1-yl)-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-(4-{6-[(tetrahydro-furan-3-ylamino)-methyl]-pyridin-3-yl}-naphthalen-1-yl)-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-{[(2-cyano-ethyl)-pyridin-3-ylmethyl-amino]-methyl}-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-(4-{6-[(2-methylsulfanyl-ethylamino)-methyl]-pyridin-3-yl }-naphthalen-1-yl)-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(2-oxa-5-aza-bicyclo[2.2.1]hept-5-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(2,6-dimethyl-morpholin-4-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-(4-{6-[(2-piperazin-1-yl-ethylamino)-methyl]-pyridin-3-yl}-naphthalen-1-yl)-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(4-pyrimidin-2-yl-piperazin-1-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(4-pyridin-2-yl-piperazin-1-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-(4-{6-[4-(3-methoxy-phenyl)-piperazin-1-ylmethyl]-pyridin-3-yl}-naphthalen-1-yl)-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(morpholine-4-carbonyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(2-thia-5-aza-bicyclo[2.2.1 ]hept-5-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(5-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyrazin-2-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(6-tert-Butyl-3-oxo-3,4-dihydro-2H-benzo[1,4]oxazin-8-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(3-Amino-5-tert-butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
N-(5-{4-[3-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-ureido]-naphthalen-1-yl}-pyridin-2-yl)-acetamide;
N-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-phenyl)-N-methyl-acetamide;
N-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-phenyl)-2,2,2-trifluoro-acetamide;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(pyridin-3-yloxy)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(pyridin-3-ylamino)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
[4-(6-Morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-carbamic acid 3-tert-butyl-phenyl ester;
N-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-phenyl)-methanesulfonamide and
and the pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives thereof.
In yet another embodiment of the invention there is provided the following compounds of the formula(III):
1-(3-Methyl-naphthalen-2-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
N-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureidol}-phenyl)-acetamide;
1-[5-tert-Butyl-3-(2,3-dihydroxy-propyl)-2-hydroxy-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(2,3-Dimethyl-1H-indol-5-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-{5-tert-Butyl-2-methyl-3-[3-(tetrahydro-pyran-2-yloxy)-prop-1 ynyl]-phenyl}-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(2-Methoxy-5-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-(2,2-Dimethyl-propionyl)-2-methyl-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-Butyl-3-(3-hydroxy-prop-1-ynyl)-2-methyl-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-Butyl-2-(3-hydroxy-prop-1-ynyl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-Butyl-3-(2,2-dimethyl-[1,3]dioxolan-4-ylmethyl)-2-methoxy-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-Butyl-3-(2,3-dihydroxy-propyl)-2-methoxy-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butoxy-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-(1-Cyano-cyclopropyl)-2-methoxy-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[5-tert-Butyl-3-(2-diethylamino-ethyl)-2-methoxy-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-[1,3]dioxolan-2-yl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-pyrrolidin-1-yl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-dimethylamino-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-propoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-hydroxymethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(2,6-dimethyl-morpholin-4-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
1-(5-Cyclohexyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(2,4-Dimethoxy-5-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-3-nitro-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(3-Amino-5-tert-butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
N-Acetyl-N-(5-tert-butyl-2-methoxy-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-phenyl)-acetamide;
1-(6-tert-Butyl-4-methyl-3-oxo-3,4dihydro-2H-benzo[1,4]oxazin-8-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-ethoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-isopropoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-imidazol-1-yl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-3-ethylamino-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
N-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido }-phenyl)-bis(methanesulfon)amide;
1-[5-tert-Butyl-2-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)-phenyl]-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(2-Methanesulfinyl-5-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[4-(6-{[Bis-(2-methoxy-ethyl)-amino]-methyl}-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-(5-tert-butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-urea;
N-[1-(5-{4-[3-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-ureido]-naphthalen-1-yl}-pyridin-2-ylmethyl)-pyrrolidin-3-yl]-acetamide;
1-(1-Acetyl-3,3-dimethyl-2,3-dihydro-1H-indol-5-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
N-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-phenyl)-propionamide;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methyl-benzooxazol-7-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-[4-(6-Morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-(3-trifluoromethanesulfonyl-phenyl)-urea;
N-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-phenyl)-isobutyramide;
2-(4-tert-Butyl-2-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-phenoxy)-acetamide;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-benzooxazol-7-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-3-cyano-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-benzooxazol-7-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
N-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-phenyl)-benzenesulfonamide;
Ethanesulfonic acid (5-tert-butyl-2-methoxy-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-phenyl)-amide;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(2-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyrimidin-5-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methylsulfanyl-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-pyridin-3-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
2,2,2-Trifluoro-ethanesulfonic acid (5-tert-butyl-2-methoxy-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-phenyl)-amide;
N-(5-{4-[3-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methyl-phenyl)-ureido]-naphthalen-1-yl}-pyrazin-2-yl)-methanesulfonamide;
1-[4-(6-{[Bis-(2-cyano-ethyl)-amino]-methyl}-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-3-(5-tert-butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(4-methyl-piperazin-1-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-thiomorpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(2,6-dimethyl-piperidin-1-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(1-oxo-tetrahydro-thiopyran-4-ylamino)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(tetrahydro-pyran-4-ylamino)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-{[(2-cyano-ethyl)-(tetrahydro-furan-2-ylmethyl)-amino]-methyl}pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(2-methoxymethyl-morpholin-4-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-4-[6-(2-methyl-3-oxo-piperazin-1-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
1-(5-{4-[3-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-ureido]-naphthalen-1-yl}-pyridin-2-ylmethyl)-piperidine-3-carboxylic acid amide;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(1-oxo-114-thiomorpholin-4-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
1-(3,3-Dimethyl-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-indol-5-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(3-oxo-piperazin-1-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-(4-{6-[(tetrahydro-furan-3-ylamino)-methyl]-pyridin-3-yl}-naphthalen-1-yl)-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-{[(2-cyano-ethyl)-pyridin-3-ylmethyl-amino]-methyl}-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(2-oxa-5-aza-bicyclo[2.2.1 ]hept-5-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(2,6-dimethyl-morpholin-4-ylmethyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-(4-{6-[4-(3-methoxy-phenyl)-piperazin-1-ylmethyl]-pyridin-3-yl}-naphthalen-1-yl)-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(morpholine-4-carbonyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(5-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyrazin-2-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(6-tert-Butyl-3-oxo-3,4-dihydro-2H-benzo[1,4]oxazin-8-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(3-Amino-S-tert-butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
N-(5-{4-[3-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-ureido]-naphthalen-1-yl}-pyridin-2-yl)-acetamide;
N-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-phenyl)-N-methyl-acetamide;
N-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-phenyl)-2,2,2-trifluoro-acetamide;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-phenyl)-3-{4-[6-(pyridin-3-yloxy)-pyridin-3-yl]-naphthalen-1-yl}-urea;
[4-(6-Morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-carbamic acid 3-tert-butyl-phenyl ester;
N-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-phenyl)-methanesulfonamide and
and the pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives thereof.
In addition to the abovementioned compounds the following prophetic compounds of the formula(III) may be made by the general methods described hereinbelow:
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methylsulfanyl-pyridin-3-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-chloro-pyridin-3-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
1-(5-tert-Butyl-2-methylamino-pyridin-3-yl)-3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-urea;
N-(5-tert-Butyl-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-2-oxo-2H-pyridin-1-yl)-methanesulfonamide;
5-tert-Butyl-7-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido }-benzooxazole-2-carboxylic acid amide;
2-(5-tert-Butyl-7-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-benzooxazol-2-yl)-acetamide;
5-tert-Butyl-2-methoxy-3-{3-[4-(6-morpholin-4-ylmethyl-pyridin-3-yl)-naphthalen-1-yl]-ureido}-benzamide and
and the pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives thereof.
Any compounds of this invention containing one or more asymmetric carbon atoms may occur as racemates and racemic mixtures, single enantiomers, diastereomeric mixtures and individual diastereomers. All such isomeric forms of these compounds are expressly included in the present invention. Each stereogenic carbon may be in the R or S configuration, or a combination of configurations.
Some of the compounds of formulas (I), (Ia), (II) and (III) can exist in more than one tautomeric form. The invention includes all such tautomers.
All terms as used herein in this specification, unless otherwise stated, shall be understood in their ordinary meaning as known in the art. For example, xe2x80x9cC1-4alkoxyxe2x80x9d is a C1-4alkyl with a terminal oxygen, such as methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, pentoxy and hexoxy. All alkyl, alkenyl and alkynyl groups shall be understood as being branched or unbranched where structurally possible and unless otherwise specified. Other more specific definitions are as follows:
The term xe2x80x9caroylxe2x80x9d as used in the present specification shall be understood to mean xe2x80x9cbenzoylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cnaphthoylxe2x80x9d.
The term xe2x80x9ccarbocyclexe2x80x9d shall be understood to mean an aliphatic hydrocarbon radical containing from three to twelve carbon atoms. Carbocycles include hydrocarbon rings containing from three to ten carbon atoms. These carbocycles may be either aromatic and non-aromatic ring systems. The non-aromatic ring systems may be mono- or polyunsaturated. Preferred carbocycles include but are not limited to cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclopentenyl, cyclohexyl, cyclohexenyl, cycloheptanyl, cycloheptenyl, phenyl, indanyl, indenyl, benzocyclobutanyl, dihydronaphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, naphthyl, decahydronaphthyl, benzocycloheptanyl and benzocycloheptenyl. Certain terms for cycloalkyl such as cyclobutanyl and cyclobutyl shall be used interchangeably.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d refers to a stable nonaromatic 4-8 membered (but preferably, 5 or 6 membered) monocyclic or nonaromatic 8-11 membered bicyclic heterocycle radical which may be either saturated or unsaturated. Each heterocycle consists of carbon atoms and one or more, preferably from 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur. The heterocycle may be attached by any atom of the cycle, which results in the creation of a stable structure. Unless otherwise stated, heterocycles include but are not limited to, for example oxetanyl, pyrrolidinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydrothiophenyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, dioxanyl, tetramethylene sulfonyl, tetramethylene sulfoxidyl, oxazolinyl, thiazolinyl, imidazolinyl, tertrahydropyridinyl, homopiperidinyl, pyrrolinyl, tetrahydropyrimidinyl, decahydroquinolinyl, decahydroisoquinolinyl, thiomorpholinyl, thiazolidinyl, dihydrooxazinyl, dihydropyranyl, oxocanyl, heptacanyl, thioxanyl, dithianyl or 2-oxa- or 2-thia-5-aza-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptanyl.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d shall be understood to mean an aromatic 5-8 membered monocyclic or 8-11 membered bicyclic ring containing 1-4 heteroatoms such as N,O and S. Unless otherwise stated, such heteroaryls include: pyridinyl, pyridonyl, quinolinyl, dihydroquinolinyl, tetrahydroquinoyl, isoquinolinyl, tetrahydroisoquinoyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiophenyl, benzpyrazolyl, dihydrobenzofuranyl, dihydrobenzothiophenyl, benzooxazolonyl, benzo[1,4]oxazin-3-onyl, benzodioxolyl, benzo [1,3]dioxol-2-onyl, tetrahydrobenzopyranyl, indolyl, indolinyl, indolonyl, indolinonyl, phthalimidyl.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroatomxe2x80x9d as used herein shall be understood to mean atoms other than carbon such as O, N, S and P.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d as used herein shall be understood to mean aromatic carbocycle or heteroaryl as defined herein.
Terms which are analogs of the above cyclic moieties such as aryloxy or heteroaryl amine shall be understood to mean an aryl, heteroaryl, heterocycle as defined above attached to it""s respective group.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cnitrogenxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csulfurxe2x80x9d include any oxidized form of nitrogen and sulfur and the quatemized form of any basic nitrogen.
The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d as used in the present specification shall be understood to mean bromine, chlorine, fluorine or iodine.
The compounds of the invention are only those which are contemplated to be chemically stable as will be appreciated by those skilled in the art. For example, a compound which would have a xe2x80x98dangling valencyxe2x80x99, or a xe2x80x98carbanionxe2x80x99 are not compounds contemplated by the invention.
The invention includes pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives of compounds of formula (I), (Ia), (II) and (III). A xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable derivativexe2x80x9d refers to any pharmaceutically acceptable salt or ester of a compound of this invention, or any other compound which, upon administration to a patient, is capable of providing (directly or indirectly) a compound of this invention, a pharmacologically active metabolite or pharmacologically active residue thereof. A pharmacologically active metabolite shall be understood to mean any compound of the invention capable of being metabolized enzymatically or chemically. This includes, for example, hydroxylated or oxidized derivative compounds of the formulas(I), (Ia), (II) or (III).
Pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds of this invention include those derived from pharmaceutically acceptable inorganic and organic acids and bases. Examples of suitable acids include hydrochloric, hydrobromic, sulfuric, nitric, perchloric, fumaric, maleic, phosphoric, glycolic, lactic, salicylic, succinic, toluene-p-sulfuric, tartaric, acetic, citric, methanesulfonic, formic, benzoic, malonic, naphthalene-2-sulfuric and benzenesulfonic acids. Other acids, such as oxalic acid, while not themselves pharmaceutically acceptable, may be employed in the preparation of salts useful as intermediates in obtaining the compounds of this invention and their pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts. Salts derived from appropriate bases include alkali metal (e.g., sodium), alkaline earth metal (e.g., magnesium), ammonium and N-(C1xe2x80x94C4 alkyl)4+ salts.
In addition, the compounds of this invention include prodrugs of compounds of the formula (I), (Ia), (II) and (III). Prodrugs include those compounds that, upon simple chemical transformation, are modified to produce compounds of the invention. Simple chemical transformations include hydrolysis, oxidation and reduction. Specifically, when a prodrug of this invention is administered to a patient, the prodrug may be transformed into a compound of the invention, thereby imparting the desired pharmacological effect.
In accordance with the invention, there are provided methods of using the compounds of the formulas (I), (Ia), (II) and (III). The compounds of the invention effectively block inflammatory cytokine production from cells. The inhibition of cytokine production is an attractive means for preventing and treating a variety of disorders associated with excess cytokine production, e.g., diseases and pathological conditions involving inflammation. Thus, the compounds of the invention are useful for the treatment of such conditions. These encompass chronic inflammatory diseases including, but not limited to, osteoarthritis, multiple sclerosis, Guillain-Barre syndrome, Crohn""s disease, ulcerative colitis, psoriasis, graft versus host disease, systemic lupus erythematosus and insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus. The compounds of the invention can also be used to treat other disorders associated with the activity of elevated levels of proinflammatory cytokines such as responses to various infectious agents and a number of diseases of autoimmunity such as rheumatoid arthritis, toxic shock syndrome, diabetes and inflammatory bowel diseases unrelated to those listed above are discussed in the Background of the Invention.
In addition, the compounds of the invention being inhibitors of cytokine production are expected to block inducible cyclooxygenase (COX-2) expression. COX-2 expression has been shown to be increased by cytokines and it is believed to be the isoform of cyclooxygenase responsible for inflammation (M. K. O""Banion et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A, 1992, 89, 4888.) Accordingly, the present novel compounds would be expected to exhibit efficacy against those disorders currently treated with COX inhibitors such as the familiar NSAIDs. These disorders include acute and chronic pain as well as symptoms of inflammation and cardiovascular disease.
As discussed in the Background of the Invention, IL-8 plays a role in the influx of neutrophils into sites of inflammation or injury. Therefore, in a yet further aspect of the invention, the compounds of the invention may be useful in the treatment of diseases mediated predominantly by neutrophils such as stroke and myocardial infarction, alone or following thrombolytic therapy, thermal injury, adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), multiple organ injury secondary to trauma, acute glomerulonephritis, dermatoses with acute inflammatory components, acute purulent meningitis or other central nervous system disorders, hemodialysis, leukopherisis, granulocyte transfusion associated syndromes, and necrotizing entrerocolitis.
For therapeutic use, the compounds of the invention may be administered in any conventional dosage form in any conventional manner. Routes of administration include, but are not limited to, intravenously, intramuscularly, subcutaneously, intrasynovially, by infusion, sublingually, transdermally, orally, topically or by inhalation. The preferred modes of administration are oral and intravenous.
The compounds of this invention may be administered alone or in combination with adjuvants that enhance stability of the inhibitors, facilitate administration of pharmaceutic compositions containing them in certain embodiments, provide increased dissolution or dispersion, increase inhibitory activity, provide adjunct therapy, and the like, including other active ingredients. Advantageously, such combination therapies utilize lower dosages of the conventional therapeutics, thus avoiding possible toxicity and adverse side effects incurred when those agents are used as monotherapies. Compounds of the invention may be physically combined with the conventional therapeutics or other adjuvants into a single pharmaceutical composition. Advantageously, the compounds may then be administered together in a single dosage form. In some embodiments, the pharmaceutical compositions comprising such combinations of compounds contain at least about 5%, but more preferably at least about 20%, of a compound of formulas (I), (Ia), (II) or (III) (w/w) or a combination thereof. The optimum percentage (w/w) of a compound of the invention may vary and is within the purview of those skilled in the art. Alternatively, the compounds may be administered separately (either serially or in parallel). Separate dosing allows for greater flexibility in the dosing regime.
As mentioned above, dosage forms of the compounds of this invention include pharmaceutically acceptable carriers and adjuvants known to those of ordinary skill in the art. These carriers and adjuvants include, for example, ion exchangers, alumina, aluminum stearate, lecithin, serum proteins, buffer substances, water, salts or electrolytes and cellulose-based substances. Preferred dosage forms include, tablet, capsule, caplet, liquid, solution, suspension, emulsion, lozenges, syrup, reconstitutable powder, granule, suppository and transdermal patch. Methods for preparing such dosage forms are known (see, for example, H. C. Ansel and N. G. Popovish, Pharmaceutical Dosage Forms and Drug Delivery Systems, 5th ed., Lea and Febiger (1990)). Dosage levels and requirements are well-recognized in the art and may be selected by those of ordinary skill in the art from available methods and techniques suitable for a particular patient. In some embodiments, dosage levels range from about 1-1000 mg/dose for a 70 kg patient. Although one dose per day may be sufficient, up to 5 doses per day may be given. For oral doses, up to 2000 mg/day may be required. As the skilled artisan will appreciate, lower or higher doses may be required depending on particular factors. For instance, specific dosage and treatment regimens will depend on factors such as the patient""s general health profile, the severity and course of the patient""s disorder or disposition thereto, and the judgment of the treating physician.
In order that this invention be more fully understood, the following examples are set forth. These examples are for the purpose of illustrating preferred embodiments of this invention, and are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any way.
The examples which follow are illustrative and, as recognized by one skilled in the art, particular reagents or conditions could be modified as needed for individual compounds. Starting materials used in the scheme below are either commercially available or easily prepared from commercially available materials by those skilled in the art.
The compounds of the invention may be prepared by Method A, B, or C as illustrated in Scheme I, preferably method C. Further reference in this regard may be made to PCT application No. PCT/US99/29165, U.S. Provisional application Nos. 60/124,148 and 60/165,867, and attorney docket numbers 9/183 for Kapadia et al and 9/184 for Kapadia et al. Each of the aforementioned incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. 
In Method A, a mixture of an amine of formula IV and an isocyanate of formula V is dissolved in a non-protic, anhydrous solvent such as THF, ether, toluene, dioxane or ethyl acetate. The preferred solvent is THF. The mixture is stirred at between 0-45xc2x0 C., preferably at 25xc2x0 C., for 2-24 hr, and the volatiles are removed. Purification of the residue by recrystallization from an appropriate solvent such as ethyl acetate/hexanes, ethyl acetate/methanol, THF/petroleum ether, ethanol/water or by silica gel chromatography, using for example, hexanes and ethyl acetate as eluents, provides the product of formula I, Ia, II or III (E=NH).
In Method B, an amine of formula IV is dissolved in a halogenated solvent, such as methylene chloride, chloroform or dichloroethane. The preferred solvent is methylene chloride. The mixture is diluted with aqueous alkali, such as sodium bicarbonate or potassium carbonate, cooled in an ice bath and phosgene is added. The mixture is vigorously stirred for 5-30 min, with 10 min being preferable. The organic layer is dried, with agents such as MgSO4 or Na2SO4, and the volatiles removed to provide the corresponding isocyanate, D-Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90O. The isocyanate and amine VI are mixed in a non-protic, anhydrous solvent such as THF, ether, toluene, dioxane, methylene chloride or ethyl acetate. The preferred solvent is THF. The mixture is stirred at between 0-45xc2x0 C., preferably at 25xc2x0 C., for 2-24 hr, and the volatiles are removed. Purification of the residue by recrystallization or by silica gel chromatography, as above, provides the product of formula I, Ia, II or III (E=NH).
The required isocyanate may also be prepared from the carboxylic acid Dxe2x80x94CO2H by reaction with a chloroformate, such as ethyl chloroformate, in the presence of a suitable base, such as triethylamine, in a suitable solvent, such as THF at about 0xc2x0 C. The resulting mixed anhydride is treated with an aqueous solution of sodium azide. Heating a solution of the resulting acyl azide in a suitable solvent, such as toluene, at about reflux, results in a Curtius rearrangement, providing the isocyanate D-Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90O in situ.
In Method C, an amine of formula IV is dissolved in a suitable solvent such as a halogenated solvent such as methylene chloride, chloroform or dichloroethane. The preferred solvent is methylene chloride. A suitable base such as triethylamine may be added, followed by phenyl chloroformate. The mixture is stirred at between 0-85xc2x0 C., preferably at reflux temperature, for 2-24 hr, and the volatiles are removed providing carbamate VII. The carbamate and amine VI are mixed in a non-protic, anhydrous solvent such as THF, ether, toluene, dioxane, methylene chloride or ethyl acetate. The preferred solvent is THF. The mixture is stirred at between 0-110xc2x0 C., preferably at reflux temperature, for 2-24 hr, and the volatiles are removed. Purification of the residue as above provides the product of formula I, Ia, II or III (E=NH). This Method may also be employed in the reverse sense, that is one may form the carbamate from Dxe2x80x2NH2 and react this carbamate with amine D-NH2. Example 37 illustrates the synthesis of a compound of formula III in which E is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, and Example 38 illustrates the synthesis of a compound of formula III in which E is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94.
The method used to produce amines of formula IV will depend on the nature of the desired group D. In general, intermediates of formula IV can be made by methods known to those skilled in the art. Some general methods are illustrated in the schemes below. Compounds Dxe2x80x2-NCO or Dxe2x80x2-NH2 in Scheme I may be commercially available, or may be prepared by methods known to those skilled in the art. If Dxe2x80x2 is a precursor of Ar2xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Z or Arxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Z, the desired final product of formula I, Ia, II or III may be constructed by methods known to those skilled in the art. Illustrative examples are contained in the Synthetic Examples section below.
Desired aminopyrazoles of formula XV, for use in preparation of compounds of formula I or Ia, can be prepared as described in Scheme II. A hydrazine of formula X, bearing substituent R3, may be prepared by Method D or E. In Method D, an aryl bromide of formula VIII is dissolved in a non-protic, inert solvent, such as THF, 1,4-dioxane or diethyl ether, and cooled to low temperature under an inert atmosphere. The preferred temperature for the solution is xe2x88x9277xc2x0 C. A strong base dissolved in a non-protic, inert solvent, such as hexanes, THF or ether, is added dropwise while maintaining a reaction temperature below 0xc2x0 C. and preferably below xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C. The preferred bases are alkyl lithium reagents and the most preferred is sec-butyl lithium. After the addition of the base, the reaction mixture is stirred for a period of time between thirty and ninety min or until all the starting aryl bromide has been consumed. An excess of dialkyl azodicarboxylate is added while maintaining a reaction temperature below 0xc2x0 C. and preferrably below xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C. The preferred dialkyl azodicarboxylate is di-tert-butyl azodicarboxylate. The reaction is stirred at cold temperatures and warmed to room temperature after 0.5 h to 2 hr. The reaction is quenched with the addition of water and the product extracted into a non-protic solvent, such as ethyl acetate, diethyl ether or chloroform. The organic layers are dried with agents such as MgSO4 or Na2SO4 and the volatiles removed. The residue is dissolved in protic solvents, such as methanol or iso-propanol, cooled, preferably to 0-5xc2x0 C. and treated with acid. Preferred acids are hydrochloric, hydrobromic, sulfuric and trifluoroacetic. The most preferred is hydrochloric acid in gaseous form. After the addition of excess acid the mixture is heated at the reflux temperature of the solvent until all starting material has been consumed. After cooling the product aryl-hydrazine salt of formula X is filtered and dried. 
In Method E, an aryl amine bearing R3 (IX) is dissolved in a concentrated aqueous acid such as hydrochloric, hydrobromic or sulfuric and cooled to ice bath temperatures. The most preferred acid is hydrochloric with concentrations between 3-8 N with the most preferred concentration of 6 N. A nitrosating reagent in water is added dropwise while maintaining a cold temperature. The preferred temperature is 0-5xc2x0 C. The preferred reagent is sodium nitrite. The reaction is stirred between 10-90 min and a reducing agent is added while maintaining cold temperatures. The preferred temperature is 0-5xc2x0 C.
Reducing agents include zinc, iron, samarium iodide and tin(II) chloride. The most preferred agent is tin(II) chloride dissolved in aqueous hydrochloric acid with a concentration of 3-8 N with a most preferred concentration of 6 N. The reaction is stirred between 0.5-3 h and quenched with alkali to a pH between 12-14. Alkali reagents include sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, lithium hydroxide and calcium hydroxide. The most preferred alkali reagent is potassium hydroxide. The aqueous solution is extracted with a non-protic organic solvent, such as diethyl ether, chloroform, ethyl acetate and methylene chloride. The organic layers are dried with agents such as MgSO4 and Na2SO4 and the volatiles removed to provide the aryl hydrazine (X), which can be carried forward without further purification.
A xcex2-ketonitrile bearing R1 (XIV) may be prepared by Method F or G. In Method F, a metal hydride, such as sodium hydride, potassium hydride or lithium hydride, is suspended in an anhydrous, inert, non-protic solvent, such as diethyl ether, THF and dioxane, at temperatures between 35-85xc2x0 C. The most preferred metal hydride is sodium hydride and the most preferred solvent is THF at a temperature of 75xc2x0 C. An alkyl ester, preferably a methyl ester (XI), and acetonitrile is dissolved in an anhydrous, inert, non-protic solvent, such as diethyl ether, THF or dioxane and added dropwise to the metal hydride suspension. The preferred solvent is THF. The mixture is kept at elevated temperatures between 3-24 h, cooled to room temperature and diluted with a non-protic solvent and aqueous acid. The organic layer is washed with water and brine, dried, with agents such as MgSO4 and Na2SO4, and the volatiles removed to provide the xcex2-ketonitrile (XIV), which could be used without further purification.
Alternatively, following Method G, a solution of a strong base, such as alkyl lithium reagents and metal amide reagents, such as n-butyl lithium, sec-butyl lithium, methyl lithium and lithium diisopropylamide, in an anhydrous, inert, non-protic solvent, such as diethyl ether, THF and dioxane, is cooled below 0xc2x0 C. The preferred base is n-butyl lithium, the preferred solvent is THF and the preferred temperature is xe2x88x9277xc2x0 C. A solution of cyanoacetic acid (XII) in an anhydrous, inert, non-protic solvent, such as diethyl ether,
THF and dioxane, and most preferrably THF, is added dropwise while maintaining a reaction temperature below 0xc2x0 C. and preferrably at xe2x88x9277xc2x0 C. The reaction is stirred between 10-45 min while warming to 0xc2x0 C. The solution of the dianion of cyanoacetic acid is cooled to temperatures below xe2x88x9225xc2x0 C. and preferrably at xe2x88x9277xc2x0 C. An alkyl acid chloride (XIII) dissolved in an anhydrous, inert, non-protic solvent, such as diethyl ether, THF and dioxane, and most preferrably THF, is added. The reaction mixture is warmed to 0xc2x0 C. between 10-30 min and quenched with aqueous acid. The product is extracted with an organic solvent, such as chloroform, ethyl acetate, ether and methylene chloride. The combined organic extracts are dried, with agents such as MgSO4 and Na2SO4, and the volatiles removed to provide the xcex2-ketonitrile (XIV), which could be used without further purification.
The desired aminopyrazole (XV) may then be prepared by Method H or I. In Method H, aryl hydrazine X and xcex2-ketonitrile XIV are mixed in an organic solvent, such as toluene, ethanol, iso-propanol or t-butanol. The preferred solvent is ethanol. An acid, such as hydrochloric acid, p-toluene sulfonic acid or sulfuric acid, is added, The preferred acid is concentrated hydrochloric acid. The mixture is heated to temperatures between 50-100xc2x0 C., preferably at 80xc2x0 C., for 10-24 h and cooled to room temperature. The mixture is diluted with non-protic organic solvent, such as ethyl acetate, ether, chloroform and methylene chloride, and washed with aqueous alkali, such as sodium bicarbonate and potassium carbonate. The organic layer is dried, with agents such as MgSO4 and Na2SO4, and the volatiles removed to provide a residue which is purified by recrystallization or silica gel chromatography using hexanes and ethyl acetate as eluents. The product-rich fractions are collected and the volatiles removed to provide the desired aminopyrazole (XV).
Alternatively, using Method I, aryl hydrazine X and xcex2-ketonitrile XIV are mixed in an organic solvent, such as toluene, ethanol, iso-propanol or t-butanol. The preferred solvent is toluene. The mixture is heated at reflux temperatures for 3-24 h with azeotropic removal of water and worked up as described above providing the aminopyrazole XV.
The synthesis of other desired aminoheterocycles that may be used in preparation of compounds of formula I or Ia can be prepared by methods known in the art and described in the literature. The examples that follow in Schemes III-XV are illustrative and, as recognized by one skilled in the art, particular reagents or conditions could be modified as needed for individual compounds. Intermediates used in the schemes below are either commercially available or easily prepared from commercially available materials by those skilled in the art.
A general synthesis for desired aminothiophenes is illustrated in Scheme III, Method J. 
A mixture of 1-aryl-5-alkyl-butane-1,4-dione (XVI) and a sulfating reagent, such as Lawesson""s reagent or phosphorous (V) sulfide, preferably Lawesson""s reagent, is dissolved in a non-protic, anhydrous solvent, such as toluene, THF and dioxane. The preferred solvent is toluene. The mixture is heated at elevated temperatures and preferably at a solvent-refluxing temperature for 1-10 hr. The volatiles are removed and the residue is purified by silica gel chromatography using hexanes and ethyl acetate as eluent. The product-rich fractions are collected and the volatiles removed to provide the substituted thiophene XVII.
A mixture of substituted thiophene XVII is dissolved in a solvent such as acetic anhydride or acetic acid. The preferred solvent is acetic anhydride. The mixture is cooled to 0-30xc2x0 C. and preferrably to xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. A solution of concentrated nitric acid in a solvent such as acetic anhydride or acetic acid, with the preferred solvent being acetic anhydride is added while cooling to 0-30xc2x0 C. and preferably to xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. The mixture is stirred between 10-120 min, poured onto ice and extracted with a non-protic solvent such as diethyl ether, chloroform, ethyl acetate or methylene chloride. The organic extracts are washed with aqueous alkali, dried with agents such as MgSO4 and Na2SO4 and the volatiles removed. The residue is purified by silica gel chromatography using hexanes and ethyl acetate as eluents. The product-rich fractions are collected and the volatiles removed to provide the 2-aryl-5-alkyl-3-nitrothiophene. The 2-aryl-5-alkyl-3-nitrothiophene is reduced by metals, such as iron, tin and zinc or catalytic hydrogenation. The preferred reduction conditions are iron in acetic acid at temperatures between 50-110xc2x0 C. and preferrably at 100xc2x0 C. for 5-30 min. After cooling to room temperature the reaction is diluted with water, neutralized with alkali, such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, potassium carbonate or sodium bicarbonate, and extracted with a non-protic solvent such as diethyl ether, ethyl acetate or methylene chloride. The organic extracts are dried with agents such as MgSO4 and Na2SO4 and the volatiles removed to provide the desired aminothiophene XVIII.
Scheme IV outlines a general scheme for desired aminofurans as described by Stevenson et al. (J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1937, 59, 2525). An ethyl aroylacetate (XIX) is dissolved in a non-protic solvent, such as ether or THF, and treated with a strong base, such as sodium, sodium ethoxide or sodium hydride, and the anion is reacted with a bromomethyl alkylketone (XX) at low temperatures, such as 0xc2x0 C. After stirring the reaction until no starting material remains, it is poured onto cold water and extracted with a non-protic solvent. The combined extracts are dried with agents such as MgSO4 or Na2SO4. The diketo-ester (XXI) may be carried forward without further purification or purified by distillation or silica gel chromatography. The diketo-ester in a protic solvent, such as ethanol, is heated in the presence of a mineral acid, such as sulfuric or hydrochloric, for 5-10 h and extracted with a non-protic solvent. The combined extracts are dried with agents such as MgSO4 or Na2SO4. The furan-ester (XXII) may be carried forward without further purification or purified by distillation or silica gel chromatography. The furan-ester in a protic solvent, such as ethanol, is treated with hydrazine hydrate and the mixture heated for 2-5 days. The hydrazide is isolated as above and treated with hot formic acid and the resulting furan-amine (XXIII) purified by distillation or silica gel chromatography. 
The synthesis of substituted 4-aminooxazoles may be achieved analogous to a procedure described by Lakhan et al. (J. Het. Chem., 1988, 25, 1413) and illustrated in Scheme V. A mixture of aroyl cyanide (XXIV), aldehyde (XXV) and anhydrous ammonium acetate in acetic acid is heated at 100-110xc2x0 C. for 3-6 hr, cooled to room temperature and quenched with water. Extraction by a non-protic solvent provides the product XXVI which can be carried forward without further purification or purified by recrystallization or silica gel chromatography. 
The synthesis of substituted 3-aminopyrroles (XXX) may be achieved in a manner analogous to Aiello et al., J. Chem. Soc. Perkins Trans. I, 1981, 1. This is outlined in Scheme VI. A mixture of aryldioxoalkane (XXVII) and amine (XXVIII) in acetic acid is heated at 100-110xc2x0 C. for 3-6 h and worked up in the usual manner. The product (XXIX) in acetic acid is treated with a nitrating agent, such as nitric acid and potassium nitrate in concentrated sulfuric acid. The mixture is poured onto cold water and extracted with a non-protic solvent. The combined extracts are dried with agents such as MgSO4 and Na2SO4. Removal of the volatiles provides the nitro-pyrrole which which may be carried forward without further purification or purified by recrystallization or silica gel chromatography. The nitro-pyrrole is reduced to the amine with iron in acetic acid or by catalytic hydrogenation using palladium on activated carbon. The aminopyrrole (XXX) may be carried forward without further purification or purified by recrystallization or silica gel chromatography. 
In an analogous fashion, a mixture of amine XXXI and 3-aryl-2,5-dioxoalkane (XXXII) in acetic acid is heated between 80-110xc2x0 C. for 2-24 hr. The reaction is diluted with water and extracted with an organic solvent. The combined extracts are dried with agents such as MgSO4 or Na2SO4 and the volatiles removed. The resulting pyrrole is treated with a nitrating agent and subsequently reduced to XXXIII as described above. The product may be carried forward without further purification or purified by recrystallization or silica gel chromatography. This process is illustrated in Scheme VII. 
Substituted 5-aminothiazoles (XXXVII) may be prepared in a manner analogous to Gerwald et al., J. Prakt. Chem. 1973, 315, 539. As illustrated in Scheme VIII, to a mixture of aminocyanide XXXIV, aldehyde XXXV and sulfur in an anhydrous solvent, such as ethanol and methanol, is added dropwise a base, such as triethylamine. The mixture is heated at 50xc2x0 C. for 1-3 hr. The mixture is cooled and the excess sulfur removed. Acetic acid is added to neutralize the mixture and the solid collected. The imine XXXVI is treated with acid, such as hydrochloric and toluenesulfonic acid, in water and an organic solvent. After the starting material is consumed the reaction is worked up and the product XXXVII may be carried forward without further purification or purified by recrystallization or silica gel chromatography. 
A synthesis of substituted 2-aminothiophenes (XXXIX), analogous to a procedure described by Gewald et al. (J. Prakt. Chem., 1973, 315, 539) is illustrated in Scheme IX. A mixture of disubstituted thiophene-3-carboxylic acid (XXXVIII) in a protic solvent, such as acetic acid, at a temperature of 0-50xc2x0 C. is treated with a nitrating agent, such as nitric acid or potassium nitrate in concentrated sulfuric acid. After the starting material has been consumed the reaction is poured onto ice and the product extracted with a non-protic solvent. The combined extracts are dried with agents such as MgSO4 and Na2SO4 and the volatiles removed. The nitrothiophene is reduced to the amine with iron in acetic acid or by catalytic hydrogenation using palladium on activated carbon. The amino-thiophene may be carried forward without further purification or purified by recrystallization or silica gel chromatography. 
1,5-Disubstituted-3-aminopyrazoles (XLII) may be prepared as shown in Scheme X, in a fashion analogous to the procedure described by Ege et al. (J. Het. Chem., 1982, 19, 1267). Potassium is added to anhydrous t-butanol and the mixture cooled to 5xc2x0 C. Hydrazine XL is added, followed by cyanodibromoalkane XLI. The mixture is heated at refluxing temperatures for 3-10 hr. The mixture is cooled to room temperature and poured onto ice water. The product is extracted with an organic solvent. The combined extracts are dried with agents such as MgSO4 or Na2SO4 and the volatiles removed. The product XLII may be carried forward without further purification or purified by recrystallization or silica gel chromatography. 
The synthesis of 2-amino-3,5-disubstituted thiophenes shown in Scheme XI, is done in a fashion analogous to Knoll et al., J. Prakt. Chem., 1985, 327, 463. A mixture of substituted N-(3-aminothioacryloyl)-formamidine (XLIII) and substituted bromide (XLIV) in a protic solvent, such as methanol or ethanol, is heated, preferably at a reflux temperature, for 5-30 min and cooled below room temperature. The product thiophene-imine is filtered and dried. The thiophene-imine XLV is converted to the thiophene-amine (XLVI) by treatment with aqueous acid. 
The synthesis of 1,4-disubstituted-2-aminopyrroles (L) may be accomplished in a manner analogous to Brodrick et al. (J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. I, 1975, 1910), and as illustrated in Scheme XII. The potassium salt of formylnitrile XLVII in water is treated with amine XLVIII and acetic acid and the mixture heated at 50-90xc2x0 C. for 5-30 min. The aminonitrile XLIX is collected by filtration upon cooling and then is stirred at room temperature with a base such as ethanolic potassium ethoxide for 2-5 h and the volatiles removed. The residue is diluted with water and extracted with an organic solvent. The combined extracts are dried with agents such as MgSO4 and Na2SO4 and the volatiles removed. The product (L) may be carried forward without further purification or purified by recrystallization or silica gel chromatography. 
The preparation of 1,2-disubstituted-4-aminoimidazoles (LII) by reduction of the corresponding nitro compound (LI), for example with iron in acetic acid or catalytic hydrogenation may be accomplished as described by Al-Shaar et al. (J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. I, 1992, 2779) and illustrated in Scheme XIII. 
2,4-Disubstituted 5-aminooxazoles (LVII) may be prepared in a manner analogous to the procedure described by Poupaert et al. (Synthesis, 1972, 622) and illustrated in Scheme XIV. Acid chloride LIII is added to a cold mixture of 2-aminonitrile LIV and a base such as triethylamine in a non-protic solvent, such as THF, benzene, toluene or ether. The preferred temperature is 0xc2x0 C. The mixture is stirred for 12-24 h and washed with water. The volatiles are removed and the product LV treated with ethylmercaptan and dry hydrogen chloride in dry methylene chloride for 5-30 min. The solid 5-imino-1,3-oxazole hydrochloride (LVI) is collected by filtration, dissolved in dry pyridine and the solution saturated with hydrogen sulfide during 4 h at 0xc2x0 C. The mixture is diluted with an organic solvent and washed with water and dried. Removal of the volatiles provides the 5-amino-1,3-oxazole product (LVII) which may be carried forward without further purification or be purified by silica gel chromatography. 
The synthesis of 1,4-disubstituted-2-aminopyrazoles may be accomplished as illustrated in Scheme XV and described in Lancini et al., J. Het. Chem., 1966, 3, 152. To a mixture of substituted aminoketone (LVIII) and cyanamide in water and acetic acid was added aqueous sodium hydroxide until pH 4.5 is reached. The mixture is heated at 50-90xc2x0 C. for 1-5 hr, cooled and basicified with ammonium hydroxide. The product LIX is collected by filtration and dried. 
Aryl amine and heteroaryl amine intermediates IV (G-NH2) for the synthesis of compounds of formulas II and III are either commercially available or easily prepared by methods known to those skilled in the art. For example, one may obtain desired aryl amines and heteroaryl amines by nitration and reduction of a substituted aryl or heteroaryl ring as illustrated in the synthesis of several 5-membered heterocycle amines (Ar1xe2x80x94NH2) in the above schemes. Alternatively, one may convert a substituted aryl ester to an aryl amine as illustrated for the substituted furan in Scheme IV above, and exemplified in synthetic example 17 below. Several additional syntheses of G-NH2 and Ar1xe2x80x94NH2 are provided in the Synthetic Examples section.
Methods by which intermediates V and VI (Scheme I, Dxe2x80x2=Arxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Z or Ar2xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Z) may be prepared are described below. In Method K (Scheme XVI), a bromoarylamine LX, which may be commercially available or easily prepared by one skilled in the art, is reacted with a cycloalkenone LXI in the presence of a transition metal catalyst, for example a palladium(II) catalyst such as bis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(II) chloride, in the presence of a bis(triphenylphosphine) chelator, such as 1,2-bis(diphenylphosphino)ethane 
(DPPE), 1,1xe2x80x2-bis(diphenylphosphino)ferrocene (DPPF) and 1,3-bis(diphenylphosphino)propane (DPPP), preferably DPPP, and a base, preferably sodium bicarbonate, in a suitable solvent, preferably DMF at a temperature of about 150xc2x0 C. to provide LXII. LXII may then be used (as VI) in Method B (Scheme 1), or converted to isocyanate LXIII by reaction with phosgene or a phosgene equivalent in the presence of a base, such as sodium bicarbonate in a suitable solvent such as dichloromethane, at a temperature of about 0xc2x0 C., and used (as V) in Method A. The resulting product LXIV may be modified further by methods known by one skilled in the art to obtain desired compounds of formula I, as described in synthetic examples below.
In Method L, bromide LXV is reacted with a strong base, such as t-butyl lithium, in a suitable solvent, such as THF, with tributyltin chloride at a temperature of about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C., preferably about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to give LXVI. LXVI is then reacted with LX in a suitable solvent, such as THF or 1,4-dioxane, in the presence of a transition metal catalyst, preferably tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(0), at a temperature of about 50xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably about 100xc2x0 C. and in a sealed tube, providing LXVII. LXVII may then be used (as VI) in Method B or C (Scheme I), or converted to the corresponding isocyanate as described in Method K, and used (as V) in Method A.
Methods by which Y and Z may be joined to X are illustrated in Scheme XVII. As illustrated by Method M, if one desires a product in which Y includes an amino nitrogen bonded to X, an X containing a ketone may be reacted with a Yxe2x80x94Z containing a terminal primary or secondary amine under reductive amination conditions. For example, ketone LXIV is combined with a primary or secondary amine, in a suitable solvent such as THF. An acid, such as acetic acid, is added, followed by a suitable reducing agent, preferably sodium cyanoborohydride or sodium (triacetoxy)borohydride, to provide the desired product LXVIII.
Method N, illustrates a procedure for obtaining a methylene group for Y and a primary or secondary amine for Z. An X group bearing an aldehyde and a halogen, preferably bromine (LXIX), may be reacted with a primary or secondary amine under reductive amination conditions as described in Method M to provide LXX. This intermediate may then be used as described in Method L. 